


To Dispose of Hindrances

by Hei_Kage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Angst and Smut, Dark Akashi Seijuurou, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Emotional/Psychological-Abuse/Manipulation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow To Update, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hei_Kage/pseuds/Hei_Kage
Summary: When Kuroko and Akashi first met, they both knew something is 'off' about each other. They both knew that very well, and that is the exact reason why they were attracted to each other in the first place. There was never anything sweet and fluffy about their relationship, it is always dark at least that what it seemed like to other people. To them, everything they did was sweet and fluffy and enjoyable, even if it included murder.(To OgiKuro shippers and AkaFuri shippers and AkaMomo shippers, basically anyone who do not ship Kuroko and Akashi togethere: DO NOT READ THIS you will hate me)But this is a AkaKuro relationship and is also angst so what are you expecting??





	1. Hiddn Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about a lot of things recently. You can tell, by me posting this fanfiction....
> 
> Um...this is just a warring the shippers who are not AkaKuro OTP shippers AGAIN. I really really recommended you NOT READING THIS  
> I even put them in caps. I feel like I would receive a lot of hate from you, and your fandom and that you would regret reading this so for your own safety. And if your curiosity is killing you, and you do read scroll down to read this please don't post any hate comments, I did warn you guys. Its not that I don't like Ogiwara or Furihata or everyone else mentioned here, I needed some to play those roles, and I don't think there would be anyone else who would fit that roll but them. Please believe me  
> ~~~and this is also angst so I really don't see the point in telling you anything really~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke.

    

     " Te..Tetsu...ya....wh...why?" The voice sounded hoarse. "I lo...ved..you..I...I.. thought..you lov...ved.... _me_ " His voice was broken and so was his heart, the meaning of the words that came out of his own mouth help speed up the process of his already broken heart. But he was unable to stop the words coming out of his own mouth . "W...as....was....everything you....told....me....a....lie?" His eyes stared to fill with tears, an action he had be come immune to, until now.

    "Ogiwara-kun" Kuroko spoke out, while looking down on Ogiwara. " I am sorry Ogiwara-kun but you have to disappear, I loved Akashi-kun ever since the first time I laid my eyes upon him, I would do anything for him and eliminate anyone who gets in the way of our relationship" Kuroko takes out a stiletto knife and stabs the brunette on the lower right of his abdomen hitting his appendix. 

    "GAAAAAAAA!" The brunette screamed with pain."HAH..hahh" He was taking in large gasps of air, trying to find any possible to distract himself of the pain. " St..op....pl...ea...se..ha,hahh" He was breathing heavily for air. "Ple..ase...sto...p...I....I...don....'t hah, ha....wan....t....to...di...e..." More tears came poring out of his eyes.... he was crying, not just because of the pain he felt from the stab, but the extreme feeling betrayal that someone he cared so much for would hurt him.

    "Don't worry Ogiwara-kun you won't die from this wound. The appendix is an unimportant organ inside of the human body." Kuroko explains as he took his knife out of his friend's wound. " You see, I not sure of my feeling for you. You might call this feeling  _love_ and you might be right, but........" Kuroko stabs Ogiwara's upper left abdomen, right where his left kidney lies.

    "GHAAAA" This time blood came out of his mouth as he screamed. *cough *cough  "St...op....I......l'm....beg....ging...y...ou" His voice can barely be heard anymore. Only sniffles and loud breathing noises came out now.

    "But to me, the feelings I have for you...." * _stab._ Another scream came out. " They will get in the way of my love for Akashi, and anything that gets in the way will be disposed of." Kuroko pulls the knife out of the wounded again. Kuroko knew that Ogiwara is still very conscious because of his cries and begs to stop the blood from eptying out of his body. " I'm am very grateful for you, you taught me so many things, and is also the first one to notice my presence. I will forever be so." Kuroko stabs another part of Ogiwara's torso. "But even so, I will eliminate anyone, even if it is you, who will threaten my feelings, my love for Akashi" This time Kuroko stabs the area between Ogiwara's lungs. A fatal wound.

     " ......st....il.....lov....y...u" was the last words, or broken words that Ogiwara used the last of his remaining strength to mutter.  Now his body was being to cool. A lifeless body sits below Kuroko. Kuroko does not even blink at the last words of his friend. He just stares with his cold blue eyes. Not even giving a second thought to what he did. His hands covered in the blood of his friend was dripping at the floor.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

                                                                                                              

     With a click of the door Kuroko walked in to Akashi's room. " I'm back Akashi-kun"

     "Welcome back my love" Akashi greeted with a smile. He gestured out one of his arm telling Kuroko to come closer to him. Kuroko obeyed and walked closer. "So did you do what you finish what you've set out to do?                                                                                   

      "Of course I did, there is no need to have him around when I already have you" Kuroko straddles on Akashi laps and warps his arms around his neck.  "I want everything to belong to you, every part of myself, but with him around That won't be able to happen, that would be impossible"                                                            

      "You never fail to exceed my expectations Tetsuya" Akashi glinted with satisfaction. "You belong to me and only me as I do to you. I won't hesitate to kill, no to gouge the sanity out of anyone who'd deny that Tetsuya. Even if it's our friends, our parents, even you. I love you so ,so much that if you even if the though of you leaving me goes into your head, I'll kill you" Akashi ran his fingers between Kuroko's cloths and skin. " We either die together or kill each other, you promised me,"

      Kuroko simply smiled at the way his lover gave him attention, " Like I would ever Sei-ju-ro" Kuroko gives a sadistic tease. 

     As he looks up he notices the corpse behind him that's hanging down from the celling. Her arms were hanged apart, that is the only restraint on her. "Is that?" Kuroko observed the women who is not yet dead. He observes many cuts on her body, broken bones, removed fingers, nails, skin. Everything that can promise death but she was still alive Akashi skillfully tortured her in all the places where blood flows the least. And the places where blood did flow in an abundance, Akashi simply used a thin meatal string to stop the blood from flowing out. Even if it did stop her from dying it brought her more pain. In a matter of a fact, dying could be better then this.

    She notices another presence in the room and heard a familiar voice gave her a slitter of hope. Lifts her head up with a pleading look at Kuroko. Her only hope

    "p...l...se....h...lp......te.....tsu....-" Before she can finish scissors slashed against her jaw bone with eminence strength, which restricted her from speaking any more. She did not sream because she was already numb to the pain. It was not painful anymore.                            

    "Yes she is Tetsuya, is there a problem?" Akashi asked. " You really are cruel Tetsuya, seducing me first, then right after pretending like I'm not even here." Akashi grits his teeth                                

    "No, she was really annoying after all." Kuroko gave a cold glare toward the pink hair individual. " I was planning to go to her next but, it seems you already have. I was simply surprised." Kuroko begins to kiss Akashi passionately first then separates his lips from the red had and begin to speak. " Forgive me for not giving you all my attention, It has been quite a while since we've seen each other after all, I already forgave you for not telling me about your sudden leave to Italy, who knows what you've been doing their but I'm letting this slide" Kuroko begins to kiss Akashi again.

     " Fine, but only this time" Akashi lets out as he plays with Kuroko's nipples.

     "Nnn.." Kuroko let out a small moan. " So you really did go threw with it? I thought you don't hurt women"                               

      By this time Momoi became completely broken and lost all hope of safety and lost conscious. She remained there alive, but soulless, someone you can call a walking corpse. The cold words that feel from the mouth of her most loved person was the last touch needed for her to become soulless.

      "Of course I did I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" He looked up at the teal head sitting on top of him smirking. " You actually enjoy hurting them don't you?"

       "Akashi-kun is the same, it seems as if you are a masochist enjoying going against your own morals, enjoy being defied, enjoy being hurt" Kuroko let a grin slip onto his face as he begins to kiss Akashi even more. " Mphmm....sho..mpmm.. should we dispose of Furihata together then? Mphmmm...He seems to get quite attached to you, even...mpmmmm..... asking me for your number" They finally break their kisses and only a thin sliver of mouth fluid connected them to each other's lips.

     "Are you jealous my dearest?" Akashi begins to nudge Kuroko's erection in his pants with his own, he completely ignores Kuroko's previous assumption.

     "I could ask you the same after what you did to Momoi, and your anger when I asked about her" Kuroko countered back looking at the state his pink hair friend is in.

     "Of course I was, she should be grateful that I didn't rip off her arms by now" Akashi said with a irritated tone. "Always touching you, even when she knows that your _mine_ ," lashing out his irritation Akashi pulled down Kuroko's pants and begin to touch his cock violently.                             

     "Ahhh..hah" Kuroko gasp in excitement. " Then you...hahnnn.... should know how I feel toward Furihata....., ahhh.... asking your number, deluding himself that you'd....* _Tch_ it makes me want to strangle him even thinking about it" Kuroko's eyes winded in madness and excitement just the though made him forget the pleasure of the friction on his dick.                                                                    

     Akashi lets out a small chuckle in agreement. "It always seems as if our feeling are mutual Tetsuya"  Akashi unzips his own pants and starts to rub his own erection against Kuroko's. Kuroko immediately started to leave marks on Akashi while at the same time teasing his butthole. They spent the night embracing each other and pleasuring one another until they fainted.                               

 

* * *

 

So this is part one............ not sure when the next chapter will be posted but I promise that it will be posted

       Can't forget about my other works, you see I wrote this to help me get out of writer's block and it worked suppressing well.

 

                                    _Note to self: when encountering writer's, block write dark themed fanfiction._


	2. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEI Everybody!!!----Good to update again this again! 
> 
> YOU THOUGHT I ABANDONED THIS DIDN'T YOU!!
> 
> So , um.............this chapter basically takes place before the first chapter I posted.
> 
> ~ When Kuroko and Akashi first confessed to each other as a flash back. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Then it will take place before in different PVs so if it starts to get confusing ask me questions in the comments down below and I will answer them without giving away any of the story line.  
> But never mind that I hope you enjoy this update ^^ as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_It was after practice and two figures were left standing in the gym of the first string. One had light blue hair and the other  was a redhead. They were left standing alone under the lights of the  gym. It was dark outside, already passed 6 and it was quite. There was no squeaking noises the shoes make when running no dribbling sounds of the ball, it was completely silent as if it was preparing stage for the  two silhouette figures._

_"I'm sorry to ask you to stay so late Akashi-kun" The blue headed said._

_"No, don't worry Kuroko, for you to make such a request, it must be quite important" The red head smiled._

_"Yes, In that case I will cut to the chase. I love you Akashi Seijuro" He stated with no hint of nervousness nor embarrassment._

_"What?" Akashi opened his widened his eyes in surprise but stayed silent._

_"It is as you heard Akashi-kun, I will say it again." Kuroko said. "I love you Akashi-kun, please become mine"_

_Right after that, the red head suddenly started to shake his body and covering his mouth trying to prevent himself from laughing. As he calmed down he looked up to see the annoyed face of the bluenette._

_"Forgive me Kuroko, I was not laughing at you, I was laughing at myself for losing to you" Akashi said. Kuroko raised an eyebrow but still keeping his blank eyes._

_"What do you mean Akashi-kun" Kuroko asked._

_"It means that I wanted you too, but it seems as that you ask first"  Akashi sighed. "You are the first person rather, the only person who keeps surpassing my expectations but I never thought you would like this" He chuckled." You see, I hold the same emotions for you"_

_Kuroko walks closer to Akashi and leads forward closing the  distance between them. He let his impassive mask slip off  to reveal a widened fiendish simile on his face. "Does that means you're mine?"_

_Akashi did not know how to responded to this situation, so he as well let loose and having his other persona take over, and letting his left eye glint of gold. "My, my Tetsuya I did not know you were capable of such an expression" He snickered in amusement as Akashi then touched Kuroko checks with both of his palms holding it as if it was a pot of gold. He looked deep into Kuroko's eyes with love and madness, but Kuroko did not flinch. He just kept grinning._

_"There are many things that Akashi-kun does not know, about me as I don't of you" Kuroko replied._

_"You hold truth in that statement." Akashi stopped for a split second "Alright, you'll become only mine as I will to you"_

_They both willingly brought their lips together and shared their first and last delicate kiss under the starry night._

   **_Present like;_ **

**_After high school_ **

   **_(Ogiwara's PV)_ **

    

    It was around mid-February when the weather was just warming up but still cold enough for you to wear a winter coat. I was  waiting for Tetsuya, my childhood friend but now lover. I don't know why  people don't notice him he is so special and unique someone you would guess immediately if you just use one word to describe him. Well besides just ghost or phantom. I will also admit I was one of those people to. The ones who did not notice him because of his lack of presence but now I can see him from a mile away.

       "Ogiwara-kun" A voice shouted from behind. I recognized it right away. it was Tetsuya no one other than him had that voice. I turned around to where he called from to greet him and smiled at him.

      "Tetsuya!" I shouted back. "How many times have I told you to drop the formalities we're dating" I scolded at him. He was always like this so polite even before we started dating and even now. That was just one of traits that define him.

     "I sorry, Hige-kun." He pouted a bit. It was so adorable I could hug him right now. "Did you wait long?" He asked me. Tetsuya was also so kind.

     "No I did not" I replied to him as I ruffled his hair. It was so soft and along with the light blue color it made it seem even more valuable.

     "I see, I'm glad" He flashed me a smile. One expression that he rarely ever shows. Tetsuya always have a impassive face, even when we were young. But now he slowly starts to show more and more emotions and that makes  me happy.

     "Should we go now?" I asked him. He replied with a yes. So I held his hand and his fingers intertwined with mine. It was colder, but I did not mind. I would gladly share my warmth with him. BUT  NOT IN THE WAY YOU ARE THINKING! I PROMISE! A-any way I love him so much  but I also feel guilt. After I transferred to a different school right after the inter-cup during middle school, I did not even listen to his side of the story, his prospective. I was just so mad, so I ran, leaving only my wrist band. To be honest  I did not even think that he come to retrieve, I did not even think that he would try and find me. But a miracle happened, he won the  winter-cup and moreover chased after me and smiled at me when I called out to him during the game. I was so happy that he forgave me, but I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

     We arrived at the book café that we would always go to. Even if I am not interested in  books, Tetsuya is. And that more than enough for me. I love watching him read, it was calming in a way. We sat down by a table near the window  and a waiter came and took our order.

     "I would like a vanilla latte please" He ordered. Even if this place did not have the vanilla milkshakes he loved, anything that's vanilla was the next best thing.

      "I would like a ice tea with milk and sugar  please." The lady nodded say she would be right back. Tetsuya just put his thing to the side of the chair and went to get a book. Besides basketball, reading was his next favorite thing. After he sat down and  begin to read and our waitress brought us our drinks she asks us if we want anything else and we both declined. I watched Tetsuya sit and read for about 5 minutes as we both drank our drinks.

     "Shige-kun"  Tetsuya suddenly calls out in a cold tone. I know that tone. I heard it many times before. Something was wrong and I did not know what I did  this time.

     "Y-yes, what is it Tetsuya?" I weakly asked him trying my best to not to sound nervous.

     "You know what" He replied back coldly. He marked the book and placed it down. I really don't know what I did wrong.

     "I really don't know" I told him. He looked annoyed. One thing that I  regret about wanting him to show more emotions was that when Tetsuya was pissed, he was terrifying when he showed it on his face. I watched him as he took out his cell-phone and showed me a picture. It was me and my best friend hanging out together.

     "This, what is this?"

      "Um, my friend from middle school, you know the one that gave you  the wristband" I said, trying to calm him, but that just made his eyes grow dark.

     "Why are you with him?" He ask me. I just shuttled back into my seat a little.

      "We were hanging out after basketball practice" I wanted to explain more and how this was just a misunderstanding but he did not  give me the chance. Everything about him was perfect except just one  flaw. His kind nature toward children, his politeness toward his sempai, his loyalty towards his team. There was just one thing I noticed about my time with him. Tetsuya is sick.

      "Cut tides him" He coldly said. A shiver ran down my spine. There was nothing wrong with his body  or anything but with his mind. And I also don't mean anything like autism or Alzheimer's but a different way of thinking from others. HE  NOT A PSYCHOPATH! He's just.......sick and needs to be cured, that's all.

      "What? Why?" I asked confidently. This happened before. I don't know how many friends I lot since we started dating, I don't want to loose any more but I don't want to lose him even more. But  Reiji been my friend longer than Tetsuya has and I do not want to lose  him too.

     "You love me don't you?" I could only nod. I knew  where this was going but I can't do anything about it. "Don't you want  to be forgiven?" I shivered when he brought that up. I thought he already forgiven me! But I guess that's just wishful thinking. I want to be forgiven by him I needed him! So I nodded at him again."You'll do  whatever I say right?" Of course I will I love him that much. So I  nodded again. "Alight, then cut your tides with him" Tetsuya ordered, so I hesitantly took out my phone and dialed Reiji's number. He picked puck on the second ring.

      _"Hey Shigehiro!"_ Reiji's voice said out. I was hesitant on telling him, but I don't want Tetsuya to hate me, to abandon me.

      "I sorry Mochida-kun, but please stop b-boarding me." It was  painful. It was painful to tell my best friend that. But it'll be more painful if I lose Tetsuya, I'm sure of it! I don't want that, to feel  anymore pain. I don't care if loose everyone else, If he is the only one  on my side then I can bear it. I will bear it all.

     " _What_!"  I heard his voice shout over the phone. It was usually calm but not  this time. "What do mea- It him isn't it?" He snared. I flinched.  "Shige, stop dating him already! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S HURTING YOU!" His voice can be heard outside of the phone. Before I could tell him anything else, the phone was taken from my hands.

     "Hello?" Tetsuya's voice was as smooth as could be.

     " _YOU_ !" I hear him say. _"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE_ -" Reiji was cut off by Tetsuya's ice cold tone.

     "Shige-kun asked you to stop boarding him and I suggest that you do as he asked Mochida-san" Tetsuya told him.

     " _LIKE HELL I WILL-_ Before Reiji could say anything else to Tetsuya, he ended the call and gave his phone back to me.

      "See?" I sighed in relief. He was back. "That was not so hard now was it?" He smiled at me and picked up his book to read again. I took my phone back and placed it in my pocket and drank some of my tea.

    Yeah I really do love him. I loved Tetsuya day by day and even more, even if I died by his hands.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

   **_Kuroko's PV_ **

**_His thinking in a span of time_ **

    

    Ogiwara-kun was one of the few people that could see me right away. He is the one who taught me  how to play basketball in the first place. I'm not sure what I saw in  him when we first met, and why I decided to befriend him. But maybe  later there will be something worth while, I know it.

    Up till middle school I kept interacting with him, we both decide to  face off each other with our teams on the court. I really never intend  to join the basketball team of my school in the first place,,it was a  hobby of mine and nothing more. But I'm glad I did. I'm glad I decided to  befriend him and promise each other to play against each other. Because  if I did not then I would not have meet him. The color to my world. I never know why I could not express my emotions like everyone else. I was  always bullied for it and teased but I never felt anything from all  that. I did not feel anger or hatred, and I did not care. But I suspect  it was because my parents was never home to teach me how to express  myself and along with my low presence, I could not learn from my classmates either. I could only watch from afar.

    The name of the person who brought light to my world was Akashi Seijuro. Aside from Ogiwara who notice me after I told him I was here, Akashi  was different. He knew I was here when I was and treated me like a  normal person. He was the Vice-captain of the basketball club, and the  one who _found_ me in the first place. I was happy. Happy that I  could share my emotions with him when he trained me with my passes. I  felt as if he was similar to me. Some one that hides themselves under a  mask. But unlike my mask with no emotions, Akashi-kun mask was a perfect  student. After I watched him for a while it turns out that I was right.  He was similar to me, and before I knew it I feel in love with him. This was the first time I felt such a strong emotion of desire and  wanting. I do not want anybody to get in that and I decide that nobody  will. So confessed to him, he gladly returned mutual feelings to me. I  did not even notice that my mask slipped off until he told me. It seems  as if my emotions were that strong to crack the mask I took years of  making.

    Right after that incident, I felt many, many waves of new emotions. _Happiness, friendship, anger, betrayal._ I loved every one of it. All of these emotions came to me because I befriend Ogiwara-kun, which lead me to join the team. I would be forever grateful to him.  Until I felt as if something was wrong. I felt something new toward him. Its was not the same kind as I felt toward Aomine-kun, Kise-kun,  Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun or even Momoi-san. It was something similar to Akashi-kun.

  

_no,no, no, NO, NO! I DON'T WANT THAT! I WANT TO BELONG TO HIM  AS HE DOES TO ME! HE IS IN THE WAY, HE IS IN THE WAY! I WILL NOT  FORGIVE HIM FOR GETTING IN BETWEEN ME AND AKASHI._

    

    It was at that time when I heard something broke. It was the first time I felt as if I really wanted to hurt someone. To tear him apart in the worst way possible. To humiliate him to hurt him.

    "Akashi-kun" I called out to him.  We were working in a project together at his home. Lucky his father was away and we were along beside form his servants.

    "Yes? What is it" He asked me.

     "I can feel it" I told him. He looks at me with a confused face.  "Someone is trying to get in the way" I told him again. That was when it  seemed as if he understand everything I felt I knew it.

    "What do you want to do?" He asked me. I wanted to hurt him to  humiliate him. I told him everything I felt and he listened calmly. From time to time I felt anger from him and jealously as well. I was happy  because he also felt these emotions towards me. "How about I suggest a  game" He said.

    "A game I asked." It was not surprising. Akashi loved anything where he could win, he loved the satisfactory of it and so did I. However I never won as much as he did.  But that just added to the acceleration, the stimulation of satisfaction when you do, it just makes it much, much more satisfying. No wonder Akashi loved to win.

    "Yes, a game" he repeated.

    "What kind of game?" I asked curious what kind of game he came up with.

    "One that we dispose of anyone who gets in our way, it the most painful way possible" He told me. His eye flashed gold and his face modified into grin. He was serious, and so was I. That was when everything assured. One of the easiest way to accomplish this was if our friends went to separate schools; that was our first goal. We all know about the hurting emotions we would feel of having our team being torn apart, but we didn't care. As long as we had each other.

    Sometimes, events in is plan seemed as if they were unnecessary and a waste of energy, like that time when I was alone with only Momoi, and she cried. It seemed as if Akashi only wanted Momoi to suffer because of  her clinginess to me, but I don't care. She was also a hindrance.

      Ultimately it seems as if Ogiwara-kun broke down in the final, it was satisfying to feel the first part accomplished but I must not show it on  my face. I have to play the teammate who was betrayed by my team so we can accomplish what we agreed on. I never felt such a rush of emotion.  Never would I have to feel bored with life. This _game_ that Akashi-kun specially made for just the two of us was fun. Yeah it seems of if my life was not so dull after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's PV will be in the next chapter along with other things in which I have not decided yet. I originally wanted to keep each chapter short and simple with only one PV or flash back for each but I saw that as to short and before I knew it their was more than 2k words or even more. So yeah..... I'll see you chapter 3
> 
> Bye-bye
> 
> And just in case if you do not really understand Kuroko's emotions, he felt admiration towards Akashi then it transformed into love. Kuroko did not really feel anything towards Ogiwara at first just thankfulness, but then he noticed he also felt a tint of admiration towards Ogiwara for helping him discover emotions, and because his admiration turned to love for Akashi, being the loyal person he is he did not want the admiration he felt toads Ogiwara to turn to love as well. So the best option? Kill him ^^.
> 
> Does this make sense or do I have to write a clearer explanation? If you have any questions feel free to comment. Thanks for reading again!!


	3. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to start off Happy Mother's day!!!!!! -\\(*^*)/-  
> You should all be celebrating that special day with her or at the very least make her day a little bit easier.
> 
> To be honest, Akashi's POV took me longer that thought. I just couldn't think of the right words, and when I did it did not fit so I had to end up re-type and deleting it so many times. And I doubt this will satisfy you guys after what another....month? I think.....but still.
> 
> I really did want to get this out as fast as possible but could not. The POVs and time jumps here and there are really hard to keep trake of. Or maybe be because I am just lazy or some-in?
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke.

**_Akashi's POV_ **

  

    There are two of me.........Is that normal?

    I believe I am but it seems as if I am wrong. Its seems as if I am not normal to society. So I start to think, What is _normal_? Is it what society finds acceptable, and then sets certain standards to it, so that those who do not fall under there standards will become outcasts and put into an asylum?

    Normal by definition is not unusual, common, _everyday_. So I am normal right?

    I believe it was around the age of 4 when I discovered that I was different from the common day person. Me being two persons and my opinions on entertainment seemed different from my peers. My peers easily found what they loved, But me, I was never able to. Whichever activity I would try I would find nothing but boredom in it.

    I said before that there are two me living inside of myself. The other me loved that feeling of control, of being the best, being the top and would accomplish it no matter who he had to crush. Who would do anything to make what he wants his. My father loved that me as well, so in front of my father I was the one who would strive for perfection as he would.

    My mother loved the me who was curious, innocent, and someone who would work hard to get threw life, not someone who would mercilessly stomp down on someone else to achieve my goals. So in front of her I was a different me, someone she would be proud to call her little boy.

    Eventually winning, perfection became something as natural as breathing to me. So everything in life became dull. I wanted to find something that would entertain me, to bring me the sense of satisfaction as my peers had found. I don't know why i couldn't, but then I remembered, I am not _normal_. So what I would find fun will not be _normal_ as well. So I desperately try to find what it could be, but was not able to.

    That was when my mother introduced my to basketball. I did not really care for it as first because it was what normal people would find fun, not me, not us. I knew I was right, who ever I play with lost a crushing defeat and I emerged I emerged victorious. But there was only one thing I did not expect. The look of hopelessness on there face when I crushed them was exhilarating. I _loved_ it, and my other self loved it even more. Not just that basketball gave me something else as well, it gave me freedom. Something that my father would just turn a blind eye to.

    I did not expect that being enrolled into Teiko Middle School would change my life so much. I've made friends whose talent in basketball could rival mine. It may sound trivial but it is not. I did not know how my life would get any better than what it was now but it did. I meet someone similar to me. He was _not_ normal like everyone else as well. He was not like me with two separate persons. But he wasn't normal like i was. Aomine said that his name was Kuroko Tetsuya, someone I never new existed. I know the names of everyone in the basketball club no matter if he was in the first or third string but I don't know his, I don't even know his face.

    That was when I wanted to befriend him a learn more about him, so I gave him a chance to stand equal to me.

    "I'm slightly interested in him" I said. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes but other than that on other emotion can be seen on his face. "I'm sorry but can I talk with you for a moment?" All he did was nod and followed from behind.

    He told me how much he devoted himself to it which I find strange I felt nothing when I look at him as I looked at other. No strengths no weakness, nothing. He was a puzzle I could not yet solve, and I find that fun.

    "If you capitalize your natural low presence, then I'm sure you can become an enormous weapon for the team." That was the only thing I told him, yet in a few months he surpassed my expectations so easily. Kuroko was someone different from the rest. Always observing others as if they were a fish in a tank, and if you are not careful, he could find your deepest darkest secrets. Like how he found mine.

    "Akashi-kun I have a question" He Kuroko suddenly said. We were in the library studying for an upcoming test. It was just the two of here, there was no practice today.

    "Yes? What is it Kuroko?" I asked. What he said was nothing I could ever prepare for. I've never met anyone who can so quickly tear down walls in such a short amount of time. Even with Midorima's observant nature, he never noticed.

    "You're like me right?" I was surprised. I think that as well when I first saw him, but I wanted to test him, to see if it truly is different. 

    "What do you mean?" I asked.

    " _Is it not true that no two human beings understand anything whatsoever about each other, that those who consider themselves bosom friends may be utterly mistaken about their fellow and, failing to realize this sad truth throughout a lifetime, weep when they read in the newspapers about his death?”_ ( [ Osamu Dazai ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/113561.Osamu_Dazai) , [ No Longer Human](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/188338))" He quoted.

    "Huh?" I was confused at first. I look up and saw the book he was reading, _No longer Human_. I smiled, smirking rather. "No Longer Human by Osamu Dazai sensei huh? Well it's just as you expected, I not like the rest of society." I pause for a sec to think of the right words after that. It was around this time when My other self came out at school completely for the first time. "Just like you." He did not say anything afterwards, just stayed quite smirking, observing the small blue haired bot in front of us.  

    "I must disagree with it. If two bosom individuals truly understand each other, even if was just an illusion there was never a need to weep over a death in the first place, because it is an inescapable life event, that every human must go threw, with a lifetime to prepare. The party who does not weep knows this fairly well so they do not bother to have a bosom friendship and the one who believes the illusion will not want them to weep in the first place."

    "Japanese Literature truly is your strongest subject Tetsuya. Why share such a thing with me?"

    "Is every relationship you have with others an illusion you created, or do you truly believe it exists?" I thought for a moment. I did not think to deeply about such things, so is the friendship I have with others a mere illusion I created to weave myself into society? How about my relationship with you? No. I don't want it to be a mere illusion, I want it to be real do you think our relation is bosom or just a mere illusion created for ourselves to feel like everyone else. I wanted to ask him that.

    "What do you think?" I asked back, murmuring the only response I can find but loud enough to be heard.

    "I do believe it is just a mere illusion" My heart stopped. "I believe everything around me is an illusion, everything in this world is so different from me, everything is the complete opposite of me, so bright, so false." I clenched my fist under the table, and gritted my teeth. Why? Finally I was able to find someone like me, someone different than other humans in society, yet it was just an illusion? Our relationship?. Why do I feel like this? What is this emotion called? Is it..... Heartbroken? Anger? Frustration? Why are you the only one who can make me feel such?

    "Kuro-" I began but was cut off by more words.

   "I truly did believe everything was false, that is...."

    "That is what?" I asked him with a lower voice.

    "That is until I met you. I for the first time honestly did not think my bonds were false, when I am with you....." My chest lighted. "I not sure why that is, when I am with any other person I feel as if it was fake, but with you, it felt real. Is it because you are the same as me? Not _normal_ unlike the rest of the world?"

    Ah, I see, I understand now. The reason he was able to figure me out so quickly is because of that huh?  "No, Tetsuya. I wish our friendship will remain bosom. I to believe it is real. Not like those in elementary school, I knew was an illusion" Friendship huh? I wish we could be so much more than that. I wish we were so much closer.

    "I see, thank you for telling me Akashi-kun. I'm sorry to waste you time on such a trivial thing" That was a surprise. It was amazing how he was able to switch in between emotions so quickly. Before, I could hear the passion the loneliness in his voice. I wanted to comfort that, but as soon as he stopped he went back to a emotionless unreadable void.

    "Nonsense, Kuroko. You just wanted to confirm something and you did. I as well wanted to ask you for quite some time as well, and you beat me to it."

    "I see, thank you Akashi-kun" He then went back to reading. Yeah I really do wish our relationship can be more than just a measly friendship.

    A month have passed since that conversation in the library, I found myself even more attached to him than ever. He then asked me to stay after practice, in which I complied. I never really did expect what he said to me. I laughed. So it was that easy huh? I did not expect my other self to take complete control, maybe he was just as excited as I was.

    I never expected Tetsuya to be able to show a face with so much emotion. His ever impassive mask was crushed into pieces. I wanted to see more of his emotions. Him belonging only to me as I to him. I was still unsure at this time if us was an illusion or not, but all my doubts disappeared when he admitted-

    "What if I suggest a game?" He seemed puzzled.

    "What kind of game?" He asked back.

    "One where we play with the illusions of the ones who are against us, being in any kind of form. Just like the form you describe to me. A game where we bent the illusions they share with us and have them scum down into the deaths of despair?" I don't know why, but I felt anger when Tetsuya told me about that emotion. He seemed to hate it as much as I do. "One that we dispose of anyone who is in our way?" I grinned thinking of the possibilities. Silence was our agreement, we don't need anyone else, I mean why would we?

    Everything went as planned until now. The break up of the Kiseki no Sedai, to draw less suspicion to us, when we separated and he "brought" me back. The first part of despair that Ogiwara Shigehiro felt. Tetsuya's act of being betrayed by his closest friends and basketball team. Everything fell into place. However, my only regret was not being able to see him for so long. But that did not matter. After everything was done, we can spent our life times together. Everything fell into place up till now.

   

   **Normal POV**

**"** Hang her from the ceiling" Akashi command blankly. Three men who were dressed in black and white suits obeyed and did as they were told.  Long metal chains hung from the ceiling and metal cuffs tightly hugged the cherry pick haired teen's wrist that it started to turn white. Still unconscious from the earlier events, she still had not awakened yet. "When you are finished, you all can leave." The three men nodded and left as soon as they are finished.

  "Un...nn" Quietly moaned the pink haired teen. Still under the effect of the drug. She tried to open her heavy eyelids as she tried to fight to urge to sleep but failing to do so. Akashi noticed that and walked over to her.

    "Go back to sleep Satsuki, for it will be the only peaceful thing you have left to enjoy. Make sure to embrace it as long as possible, because you will need it for what I have planned for you." Akashi said to Momoi as calmly as possible. But if Tetsuya was here then he would obviously notice the shaking of his hands.

    Momoi, did not know what the man who stood in front of her meant by that but she willingly went back to her slumber, for she was too tired to say anything.

    "Now, I must go and see if my beloved if filling his part as well." With that Akashi put on his February coat and head out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy that? I hope you did..... 
> 
> Originally I wanted to add the torture session here but decide not to because it would use to many words. And I for my self prefer if Angsty, or hurt/comfort stories are like that. Each chapter short giving off as much quality as quantity. But who am I to talk? This might not be the best of Q&Q but......
> 
> Bye bye until next chapter that might or might not take another month


	4. Bending Out of Shape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEIIIII MINNA-SAMA!!!!!(>=<)  
>      I don't know why but I am in a super good mood today. And I feel even better after finally releasing chapter 4!  
>      But the only problem is...... I might have written Kuroko-san a little OOC. I know, I know it bad okay? But please bare with it, he is suppose to be a yandere like just like Akashi-san. So yes just in case anyone was wondering I am here to confirm it. This is Yandere x Yandere.  
> *smiles *smiles *smiles  
>      Oh and one more thing. Just for the story shakes. At the end I will tell you what order this fanfiction falls in. Because Yes I know it confusing nut I can't help it. Maybe I can but, I feel as if my story will have more impact if I wrote it this way.  
>      Last thing is there will be no more time jumps after this................. At least I hope so
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke.

 

     One year has passed since the Kiseki no Sedai reunited. Ogiwara Shigehiro has not yet fully recovered from the traumatizing defeat during middle school, but ever since he confessed to Kuroko, both his family and friends believed he was getting better, but they are dead wrong.

     After forcing Ogiwara to cut all connections with his closest, of friends he changed his phone number and left home with out his parents knowing. Its been about a month since he's been declared a missing person. 

     It was a Saturday in mid February, jut about the time for the weather to get warmer. In a small apartment complex lies Ogiwara who was just making breakfast. Everyday early in the morning he prepares it for both himself and Kuroko. Most of the time Kuroko is not home at all, but he still does out of habit and routinely.

     "Tetsuya! Your here today!" He happy shouted relieved at the sight that his loved one is home early in the morning. Most days Kuroko was not, especially since they started living together, and on the days he is not home, Ogiwara has no idea where Kuroko is. He is forbidden to leave, so even if he wants to follow Kuroko he could not. Ogiwara was stuck in a 3 bedroom apartment with a large living room and kitchen like it was a prison. _'I have no right to complain. After all, Tetsu-kun worked really hard to get this place. The very least I can do is listen to him.'_

     "Yes, I am home today, Shige-kun" Kuroko monotonously said. "What's for breakfast?"

      Feeling the warmth rise up in his chest, Kuroko never really asked anything or talk to him anymore. So this little conversation was enough to make blood rush threw his checks. "U-uum, T-today, were are having some egg and cheese soup with omurice"

     "I see" Was all Kuroko said before sitting down. The television was on the news chancel forecasting the weather. "It seems that today is going to be sunny today huh, Shige-kun?" He asked.

     "Y-yeah it does" He blushed again. Ogiwara was not use to this type of treatment, well not anymore. It was normal at the beginning of the relationship but not anymore. It was 'new' to him as if they first started dating. _'Maybe he's in a good mood today?'_ Ogiwara thought to himself.

     "Do you want to go outside today?" Kuroko suddenly asks. Ogiwara's face suddenly light up as he heard those words fall out of his beloved's mouth.

     "I'd love to!" He smiled an bight one. The muscles on his face aced a bit. It been forever since he had one of his carefree smiles.

     "Alright" Kuroko simply responded. Ogiwara served his breakfast and they ate together while listing to the morning news. 

     _"And that concludes today's weather report. Now moving on to the next topic; It has been one month and a week since high school basketball player Ogiwara Shigehiro has mysteriously disappeared from his home in Kyoto. His parents had no idea where he had gone, or where he is. Both his parents and friends are extremely worried, so if anyone has information about his disappearance please contact, or people that might be involved in this case please contact the police immediately. Thank you"  The weatherwoman informed._

     Ogiwara's carefree expression so turns into a frown upon hearing his name and the mention of his family and friends. Leaving Kyoto with out anyone's notice and living with Kuroko who forbid him from going outside, was not the life style he had in mind when he started dating Kuroko.

     "What's the matter Shige-kun" Kuroko's voice suddenly cuts threw Ogiwara's trail of thought. "Do you miss them?" He asks sarcastically.

     "I-I" Ogiwara was not able make out a sentence.

     "What's the matter Shige-kun? Did you not hear what I said? Then let me ask it again, do you miss them?" Kuroko repeats.

     "Y-yes, I...... miss them" He squeaked out, his voice barely can be heard.

     _'Hmmm'?_ He hummed, "Why?" Kuroko's mouth grew into a curl smile with mad eyes awaiting Ogiwara's answer.

     "B-be ca-use, I-I-I... l-lo-love t-th-em-m" He answered to the best of his ability under Kuroko's curl gaze.

     "But don't you love me?" Kuroko asked him his face still holding the uncharacteristic expression. "Why did you run away from them in the first place? Why did you confess to me in the first place? hmmm? Answer me Ogiwara Shigehiro."

      _'My full name?'_  He thought. "T-that's because I-"

     He was cut off by Kuroko yet again. "You do know I still have given you my full answer yet right?" He told Ogiwara coldly. Ogiwara flinched at the same time he was confused.

     "Wh-what do-do you mean? Ogiwara was shaking, eyes filled with fear as if he could cry any moment.

     "I told you I would think about didn't I? And you said you could wait and would make me fall for you no matter how many dates it took, didn't you? But I wonder if you are even trying. You seem to love your parents even more than me." Ogiwara could not move under Kuroko's speech, he was completely paralyzed. He did not know what to do and how to responded. "Ne, Ogiwara-kun, do you honestly think I still forgiven you after what happened? Hmm?"

     "I, I" _'It hurts, Why does my chest hurt so badly?'_

     "See? You can't even answer me can you? Say, Ogiwara-kun.....Do you want me to leave you?" Just like that, Ogiwara snapped out of his paralysis.

     "NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He grabbed onto Kuroko arms as the suddenly stood up from his chair. "OKAY! I PRMOISE I WON'T TALK ABOUT THEM AGAIN! I WON'T ASK ABOUT THEM AGAIN. I WON'T MISS THEM AGAIN! I WON'T LOVE THEM ANYOMRE! I'LL HATE THEM! S-so please.......please don't leave me" Ogiwara broke down into full blown tears, as he lowered his upper half of his body down onto the table. "I love you, so please don't leave me" He sobbed.

     Kuroko just started at him coldly. _'How foolish'_ Kuroko thought. _'So desperate for attention it makes me sick. If it was not for Akashi-kun them you would've already been dead by now'_ Kuroko sighed mentally at the words he wanted to say. "This is your last chance Ogiwara-kun, today's date make me fall for you. If you can't them I will leave you for good" Kuroko then look at the clock on the wall reading 0620.  "I'll be back in the afternoon around 1300, I have to go to work now"

     Just as Kuroko left out the door, Ogiwara collapsed on his knees. "No, no, please, please don't leave me, Tetsu...... Please don't leave me. I'll do anything any thing, so please don't leave me" He chanted. Ogiwara curled in a ball on the cold wood floor and cried to himself. 

* * *

 

     A gust of wind blew as Kuroko stepped outside of his apartment. He took out his phone and checked the time again, it read 0622.

     _'I might be a bit early today,'_ Kuroko thought as he started to stroll towards his job place. _'I wonder how Akashi-kun is doing. It's been a week since I last saw him. I miss'_ He let a ghost of a smile slip past his emotionless mask, as he thinks of his lover.

     "Huh? Kurokochi? is that you?" Kuroko hears a familiar voice from behind. He turns around to see Kise.

     "Oh? Kise-kun, good morning. You are up early today" Kuroko says.

     "Yeah I am, I have a photo shoot early in the morning today, and my manger threatened me if I didn't come on time then she make Kasamatsu-Senpai give me double the training for the rest of the month." He explained. "By the way, why are you here so early Kurokochi, you don't live around."

     _'Kise-kun is a bit to perspective sometimes'_ Kuroko thought. "You are right Kise-kun, I don't live around here. You see yesterday night I was visiting a friend and I ended up staying over because I missed the last train home. And because I do not want to bother any longer him I left early."

     "You are way to polite Kurokochi, If he is your friend then, he would not mind you staying over" Kise chuckled.

     "Yeah I guess your right Kise-kun"

     "Ah, I'm making a turn here," Kise pointed to the right with his index finger. "I'll see you around Kurokochi"

    "Yeah, I'll see you around Kise-kun" Kuroko waved as he continued towards the subway.

* * *

 

     "unn..." A cherry blossom colored hair girl  winched as she begins to wake up from her sleep. Her body still lazy, but that did not concern her. She then prepares to go back to sleep again by turning her body to the other side of the bed, but she was not on a bed, instead it felt as if something was pulling here down, she tried to stand up to her surprise something on the ground was stopping her from standing up all the way. The weight on her feet were heavy as well.

     "W-what?" Reality struck her quickly as soon as she realized that her arms her being hung from a celling, and large chains securing her legs to the ground. "Wh-what is this?" Momoi thought out loud "Why am I chained up, and more importantly how did I get here?" Trying to free herself but was in vain. Giving up, she looked around the room in more detail trying to gain sense of everything around her. As she observed her surroundings she finds a king sized bed along ,one desk antiquate style desk at the further corner and two arm chairs on the walls sides.

     The room that she being hold captive in was rather large, and held expensive looking cloth and carpet flooring. Momoi then hears foot steps walking closer towards the door of who she was certain to be her kidnapper.

     _'Foot steps? What-what should I do?'_ Momoi thought to herself. She sees the door-nob turning. _'This is really bad.'_ As soon as the door opened, she quickly went back to her cheating sleep state in hopes the stranger won't do anything.

     "How very rude of you Satsuki" Momoi hears a familiar voice call her name.

     _'Why does he sound like someone I know?'_ Momoi still having doubts refuse to move even an inch.

     Akashi bends down, a whispers into her ear. "I know your not asleep Satsuki, you been a wake a few minutes ago. So why don't you stop making things harder than in already is?" His heterochromia eyes widen signaling that he was beginning to loose his patience. Momoi hears the threating tone in the red head an snaps her eyes open. She was surprised to see the man in front of her was none other than Akashi Seijuro. "Did you sleep well Satsuki?"

     "A-akashi kun, what....what are you doing here, what going on?" She asks.

     "Don't ask to many questions, Satsuki. But I guess I can answer one of those for you" He sighs as he stood back up again. His face turns into one of his infamous smirks. "You are here because you are a eyesore, who should just keep to themselves" 

     "What do you mean?" Momoi asks still confused.

     "Well, enough small talk" He gestures a movement with his hands that makes the maids near the door leave and lock the door. "Now no one will disturb us, so scream as loud as you like"

     "w-what?" Momoi still confused. She watches Akashi goes to the desk and retrieves a pair of red metal scissors. As soon as she sees the utensil her eyes widen in fear. She can almost feel what's going to happen next. Momoi's skin crawl,  "n-no, Stop, please s-stop" Her voice was barely auditable.

     Akashi now slowly walks closer with the scissors on hand  and a sadistic smile on his face. "Those who get between us shall be punished and disposed of." He whisper darkly in to Momoi's ears. "Now lets begin shall we?"

 **Caution!!!: For the next part there will be descriptive scenes of violence and torture. If any readers are not found with that then kindly skip until next bolded phrase.**   

     Akashi brought his scissors dangerously close to Momoi's ears. She can feel the cold metal blade on her ears.

     "N-no, p-please, don't" Even if no damage had been done tears where already begging to pour down her face. Akashi then started to slowly close the blade instead of doing quickly. Momoi winced on the pain of her ear. Small amounts of blood was already dripping out. Momoi was struggling from the chains but like earlier that did her no good.

    "Don't worry Satsuki, I will definitely give you the most painful experience before you go to the afterlife" He reassured the pink haired girl.

     "P-please stop Aka-akashi-k-kun, It hurts. It hurts so bad" She tried to tilt her head away from the blade as a new solution but that did her no good either.

     "Struggle all you want but it only going to hurt more"

     "Gahhh...." She winded. More blood started to come the half cut ear. Her breathing became stager. And on the last moment, the blade closed quickly with a lout snap. "GAHHHHHHHHHH" Her scream can be heard threw the entire mansion if the room was not sound proofed. "GAHH, HAH..Hahh....ha" The peace of her body fell on to ground. Blood was now pouring out of her left side mixing in with her tears.

     "And that was only the beginning of it" Akashi smiled as he went back to the desk and pick up something else. He took pliers this time. Hey Satsuki, if you want to keep your sanity then be sure to think of those who are important to you" He smiles.

    "Ss-stop, I- I don't want... thi-s " 

     "I would love to stop, after all you are our precious manager from Teiko as well as one of closest friends, But I can't" He walks over to where Satsuki is again. "I told you before right? You are an eyesore" He hisses. "Its such a shame that you have long finger nails" He smirks.

     Momoi quickly realized what Akashi intended to do, "No-" As soon as she cries no, Akashi went used the pliers and quickly rips off the nail to the pinky finger. Momoi cries in pain again.

     "That's one" Akashi counted. He opens the pliers and the nail dropped onto the ground. "Let go onto the next one then" Unlike last time, Akashi slowly moved the pliers on the nail of the ring finger off, so that Momoi would feel everything from start to end, and just like last time Momoi cried in pain again. Her body's defense mechanism started to kick in, not use to the extreme pain her conscious starts to slowly fade. But Akashi won't let her.

    He goes to another door which when he opens it revels to be a bathroom. Akashi find a but and fills it with hot water. As soon as it is filled he goes back to where Momoi is and dumps it over her head, burning the wound on her left side and the two missing finger that have nothing to protect the open wound from the hot water.

     And almost immediately screamed out in pain waking her up. 

     "Don't fall back asleep Satsuki, you've been asleep for a long time already. The fun is only just beginning after all" Akashi smiles as he said those words. "Now, how should I punish you?" He walks back to the desk, where he retrieved his scissors and pliers from.

     _'Just what did I do wrong?'_ Momoi inwardly thinks _' Please some one help me. Please save me Tetsu-kun'_   She prays.

* * *

 

**Okay it over...**

**Sorry readers who wanted to know what happens after this disturbing scene. But you will have to wait until the next up date.**

**And yes I know I update this slowly, but dark themed ideas are easy to come up with but hard to put into words. I already have to whole outline planned out but the details are really, really hard.**

Order of story line:

Chapter 2, first section **> >** Kuroko's and Akashi POV( they are both around the same time) **> >** Ogiwara's POV **> > **This chapter **> > **And finally chapter one

Yes I know the dates and time skips might be a bit messed up, but after when this story is done I will go back and edit this **.........** I hope.....

 


	5. You've Miss Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heiii~ to all my readers. Excited for this chapter? Maybe not? Just passing by? Then hello!      
>     And I'm back with the next chapter. It been more time on my hands for the next few months so expect more updates coming your way ^^  
>      So this chapter goes more into depth of chapter one. Here you'll actually read what's going on threw Ogiwara's and Momoi's head, instead of just dialogue.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke.

 

      It was exactly 1240 when Kuroko got of the bus. He was about a ten minute walk away from where Ogiwara lived.

      _'I have until 1300. The bus arrived early today.'_ He thought to himself. Kuroko went to the nearest Maji burger to buy his favorite vanilla Milkshake in the extra time he has. The time now read 1245, as Kuroko headed to Ogiwara's apartment he happily hummed a song in his good mood. _'I finally am allowed to get rid of him today'_

      Kuroko arrived at the tall apartment complex and the time was 1258,he traveled up the stairs and into the hallway. Kuroko arrived in front of his door and the time struck 1300 exactly, Kuroko opened the door expecting to find Ogiwara, but he was no where to be found.

      _'Did he run away?'_ Kuroko thought to himself. _'No, that's impossible, maybe still in his room'_

      "Shige-kun where are you?" He called. "I'm here to pick you up" Kuroko spoke again.

      A minute passed and slowly but surely, Ogiwara opened the bedroom door of Kuroko _room_. It was the one he uses when he decides to spent the night which rarely ever happens. Kuroko's eyes narrowed at the sight he was in. 

      Ogiwara look like a complete mess. His hair was up in all directions as if he just got out of bed. His eyes were stone red from the tears that he shed with dark purple circles under his eyes. Ogiwara's clothes are still the same since the morning and to top it off, he had his head down like a child afraid of being scolded.

      "So you still haven't changed?" Kuroko asked.

      "I-um" He started.

      "Take a shower and change now, don't worry, I'll wait" Ogiwara was really surprised that Kuroko said that. His eyes lighted up a bit and lifted his head up.

       He looked at Kuroko then quickly looked away again. "I'm sorry" Was all Ogiwara could say in response. _'Will Tetsuya really wait?'_

      "Don't apologize, take a bath and get changed, I'll wait" Kuroko repeated as if he read Ogiwara's thoughts.

      "Okay" _'I really want him, I really love him. I've done nothing for him. Do I really deserve him? Is it really okay?' Can he really fall for someone like me?'_ These questions popped into Ogiwara's mind over and over as a continuous cycle.

      It took about half a hour for Ogiwara to shower and get dressed. As he did he looked much better than he was when Kuroko first walked in. His hair was still pointing in all directions but not as animated as before. The redness in his eyes are gone now too and he was dressed in new clothes. _'I am worth it right? Otherwise why would Tetsuya look after me. I can make him fall in love with me right? He did it to me, so I should be able to.'_

       "Let's go" Kuroko said.

       "R-right." Ogiwara said. _'I can do it right?'_

      They both exited the apartment complex and headed for an restaurant for a late lunch. The atmosphere was not as tense as it was in the morning and it was a good thing really. Ogiwara was still in his own world, just his body functioning for him. Thinking and hoping that he would succeed to make Kuroko fall for him. He thought of all the ways Kuroko did to him; his kindness, compassion, bluntness. _'I've already done all of those right?'_ It seems that Ogiwara had destroyed and broken himself already. _'He already loves me, doesn't he?'_ Ogiwara smiled to himself. _'Yeah he already loves me.This is a reward for me'_ Ogiwara deluded himself.

      "Lets go to the movie theater." Kuroko suggested.

      "Sure!" Ogiwara answered back. _'He loves me, so I just need to have a good time. That all.'_

 **** ~~~~Kuroko watched Ogiwara's mood change drastically. From the morning till now. _'So he's finally broken himself huh?'_   Kuroko inwardly thought. _'This will make things easier for me'._ There was a loud thunder far away, and the skies began to grow dark. Kuroko watched the sky slowly grow dark. _'Everything is going perfectly today'_

     "It looks like it's going to rain soon. How about we head back"

     "What are you saying Tetsu? It's not raining" Ogiwara said.

     "But it's going to and we did not bring an umbrella, it seems the weather report was wrong."

     "But I wanted to go out with you today" Ogiwara pouted. **** ~~~~

"Don't worry, we need to take shelter and we can watch one at our place" Kuroko calmly suggested.

     "O-okay" He agreed smiling. _'Our place' he thought to himself_. The two strolled back to the apartment and another thunder bolt struck causing another disturbance in the slince. As soon as Ogiwara and Kuroko entered the lobby, heavy rain fell outside. People who did not take shelter were running towards one.

     "We got back just in time huh? Lets go to your room now" They went up the stairs and into the living space.

     "Okay" As they entered the room, Ogiwara quickly took off his shoes and went to the kitchen. "I'll prepare some snacks" Kuroko nodded, he too took of his shoes and hung his coat. He slip on his indoor shoes and proceeded to go into Ogiwara's room.

     "I'll get the DVD player ready" He lied

     "Aright" Ogiwara responded as took a bag of popping corn, and poured it into a large bowl.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

     Kuroko walked into Ogiwara's room, and took out his knife hidden in his sleeve. Kuroko placed it on the night stand that sat close next to his bed. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of clear fluid.

     "Akashi-kun said it not as strong as the one used on Momoi, but I still hope he won't be knocked uncurious, otherwise that would be rather troublesome" He thought out loud. Kuroko took the syringe out of it plastic wrapper and filled it with the clear liquid that might been confused with water. As he fill it to the right amount, he recapped it and hid it in is sleeve. 

     At that moment, Ogiwara barged in with a large bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Did you set it up yet?" Was the first thing he asked.

     "No, I'm sorry but I forgot how to" He lied again with a straight face.

     "It is kind of old so, I understand." Ogiwara placed the bowl down on the floor and proceeded to set up the DVD player. Kuroko watched him as his back was turned and inched closer with out making a sound. "Hey, Tetsuy- GAH" right as he said his name, Kuroko forcefully stabbed the syringe at the side of Ogiwara's neck.  

     "Don't ever say my given name again" Kuroko stared coldly at Ogiwara who had his hand on the side of his neck.

     "What are y-?" Before anything else, his body felt overwhelming heavy. "Huh? What's...hehh.... going on...hehahh?" Ogiwara slumped onto the hardwood floor.

     "This drug is not as strong as the one I'm going to use on Momoi-san; but for you it's going to be enough" Kuroko said. Ogiwara could not move his body and just laid there still. Kuroko carried him like a sack onto the twin sized bed adjacent to the TV. After that Kuroko went to the nightstand and took the knife he placed there earlier, Ogiwara watched Kuroko inch closer in fear.

     "W-what's going on?" He asked, muttering the only question he thought in his head. Kuroko did not say anything kept walking finally he stopped in front of the bed, his eyes darkened with glee.

     Kuroko let out a smirk. "Ignorance is bliss Ogiwara Shigehiro"

* * *

 

    Another loud thunder blot sounded along with a flash of lightning.

     "How are you holding up Satsuki? Are you ready to beg for forgiveness now?" Akashi asked with a playful sadistic tone. He is twirling the metallic red scissors he used to earlier between his hands.

     "I-hah...I di-d......nothing w-wrong. ahahh....hhhhh" Momoi harshly breathed trying to distract herself from the pain.

     "Oh?" Akashi chuckled. "Even after all you went threw, you still refuse to apologize? Maybe I should punish you again."

     Momoi's eyes widened. She started to shake more visibility as Akashi walked closer to her. Already her fingernails and toenails were torn of, leaving only the exposed flesh in to the air. The left side of her head was missing a ear, and large needles were effortlessly piercing her legs and arms. She was even cut deep, on places without heavy blood flow, but the pain on her, shoulders and thighs were just as real. If she moved even a bit then there would just be pain to greet her.

     "I wonder if I should break any bones this time? Or maybe I should cut you like I did the first time" Akashi asked himself.

   "Y-your insane" Momoi lashed out. She then hissed at the pain from the wounds, and needless and began to breath heavily again.

    Akashi looked alarmed for a quick moment, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "I'm glad that you still have some fighting spirt left. If not it would've been quite boring" He said sliming at the pink hair. "And you are right, I am not what you would call _normal_ " Akashi said.  

     "W-what do you mean by that?" She asked curious.

     "Hmmm. Since you are going to die anyways, I guess there is no harm in telling you." Momoi shutter when she heard death. She knew she might not be kept alive but hearing the word brought chills behind her back. "You see, there are _two_ of me." Akashi started.

     "Huh?"

     "I have two lives that live inside of me. We are the same yet different. Both of us love to win, and most importantly both of us will do anything for the one they love. It's just that  _I_   don't care if I have to dirty my hands. My other self prefer to do it more cleanly. But either ways it still does not change that we love him and we will do anything to protect him from others." Akashi looked at Momoi at the corner of his eye. "So I would have no problem doing something like this" Akashi opened his scissors between one of her eyes and closed the shut quickly. Momoi let out a roaring cry. Blood quickly ran threw the opened wound, and Akashi smiled in satisfaction. 

     "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Her throat ached just from that scream, leaving a slight burning sensation. Her breathing became heavier. "Y-.....u hahhh..mon...st......er" She barely let out.

    "Oh and let me tell you a little secret as well, Satsuki." With only one working eye, she glared at Akashi with all her strength. "Tetsuya is just like me"

     "NO!" She shouted on reflex as she heard the name of her loved one. "HE IS NOT AND WILL NEVER BE!" Even though she hurting all over, she still felt a strong need to defend Kuroko. He had always defend her and help her, so she will do the same.

      Akashi chuckled at her ignorance. "But it true. I'll admit that he's not exactly like me. But is not _normal_ like me. Tetsuya is.... heh heh; much, much, more cruel Satsuki. He mentally plays with bonds he has with people. Or as he likes to call them, _illusions_. Breaking them down mentally then killing them afterwords." Akashi smiled fondly at the thought of his lover.

      "Te-tetsu k-kun is?" She said, still refusing to believe it. How could she believe it all the phantom has shown her, was kindness, and consideration. "N-no, your lying" Momoi started to cry, and the salt from her tears burned on her wound, but she ignored from the intense sadness. 

     "He really is a illusion in your eyes." Akashi said watching Momoi cry. "Only I know the real Tetsuya. I'm the only one in the world"

* * *

 

     Ogiwara felt stab wounds on his abdomen. _'Kuroko loves me right? He is just showing his love towards me, right? Yeah'_

     Ogiwara felt another stab wound and let out a scream and began crying. Words that fell out his mouth did not reach his own ears. And Kuroko's words did not either. It's as if his mind and body separated from each other, and Ogiwara is using his beliefs from the heart and not the beliefs of his mind.  _'Yeah, I'm right. Kuroko loves me. I did it. I made him fall in love with me. Kuroko is showing his own way of loving a person. And that person is me.'_ Ogiwara was not sane any longer.

     _'Just like the time when he ask me to leave my family and friends. He did it so he is the only one who can love me. I right aren't I? Yes I am'_   Ogiwara kept inwardly asking and answering his own questions.

     _'This is just his own way of showing his love to me, because I'm special to him. Because I love him and he loves me. haha'_ Ogiwara inwardly laughed. Unknown to him, he himself kept screaming at the pain, and it was buffered out by the thunder storm.

     The last fatal stab came and Ogiwara knew his time was up. _'I really love him I really do. What can I do to show that before I fall asleep, so that he can love me too?'_

     With his last breath Ogiwara muttered out the words 'I still love You' to Kuroko, and this was his honest last phrase before he drew his own death.

                                          

     Finally satisfied with his own work Kuroko got off of Ogiwara with a blooded knife and hands. "These illusions are easy to manipulate. If you know the right words, if you know the right expressions, then you can make the people bend to your will, and make then feel and act and feel the way you want." He said out loud.

     Kuroko walked in to the bathroom to clean his hands. The blood washed out effortlessly into the porcelain sink bighting it red. Kuroko smiled as the color remind him of his lover. The water then slowly washed it away until it became it original clear color again.

     _'There are no windows in his room, and his room is in between the bathroom and mine so the smell should be no problem. Akashi-kun said he will have his men clean it up tomorrow, so I have to do is change and meet him'_ Kuroko recalled is conversation with Akashi in the morning, before he went to his part time job.

     Kuroko then took an umbrella from the storage, and his bag. He went outside and locked the apartment door to where Ogiwara's corpse lie. He went off into the streets of the rain and headed for the subway. _'The next train to Kyoto will be here in half a hour and it would take about 150 minutes for the ride. I should go as quickly as I can. I want to hold you Akashi-kun'_ Kuroko started to run towards the subway.

* * *

 

     "Its been twelve hours already Satsuki, and your holding up quite well. Even after I told you Tetsuya's true nature." Akashi watched her pant heavy breathes over and over as if she wants to say something. "Could it be that you still don't believe me? No matter, you find out for yourself in another hour or so"

     Akashi watched the wounds on Momoi's body cuts on her arms and stomach. The needles were now outside of Momoi but that did not stop bleeding. "Your going to die of blood loss at this rate" Akashi said watching her bleed. "But I won't let you until I am completely satisfied." Akashi walked out the room and five minutes later he came back with a iron pipe in his hands. The top of it was heated until it glowed bright yellow and red.

     "No.... Stop.... Don't. don't come any closer" Momoi cried.

     "I'm doing this so you can stay a live for another few hours be grateful" He said bringing it to an open wound on her back.

     _'Even dying sounds more peaceful than this.'_ She thought to herself.

     "Young master" Hid butler called from the door. Akashi hummed in his acknowledgement. "Kuroko-sama had just called us and he said he should get to Kyoto in about 150 minutes"

      "Ah, I see. Thank you, you may leave" Akashi said.

     "Very well" The butler bowed and left the room closing the door with a light click leaving the two of in silence. "To bad I can't play with you for more than two hours." Akashi sighed. "I guess, I'll only close your larger wounds."

     _'Tetsu-kun is coming here, he'll save me. Tetsu-kun is not like Akashi-kun. I know it. I just hold resist until he gets here.'_ Momoi inwardly thought.

     Akashi brought the heated pipe at the large cut on her arm. The hot iron burned the skin surrounding her arm along with closing the wound. Momoi refused to let out a scream and bit her lips shut until it also bled.  

     "Oh? Your not screaming anymore? I wonder what happened. Could the news of Tetsuya's arrival grant you strength?" Momoi did not say anything back and turned her head away from Akashi. "I really have a urge to break your bones now Satsuki" Akashi voice had a slight hint of annoyance to it. He then grabbed a hold of Momoi's hair and held her face in front of his. "Even if you do apologize, I'm still never going to forgive you" coldly. Momoi looked straight into Akashi's two colored eyes and shivered.

     "Why......why are you.... doing this?" She weakly sked. Her voice was barely audible.

     "I told you already because you are in the way." He let go of Momoi's hair by swinging down. He the held onto one of Momoi's fingers. "Lets start with your hands." Akashi said. Before Momoi could protest her index finger was snapped backwards and Momoi let out another cry.

     _'Just a little longer'_ She told herself. _'Just a little longer ant Tetsu-kun will be here'_

     Two hours passed and Momoi was barely recognizable now. Akashi sat down in the arm chair resting. _'Next time I should take breaks in between, this is quite tiring'_   Akashi inwardly thought. _'Tetsuya when will you come here? I really need you now'_ Akashi thought. Another five minutes passed and the door opened exposing Kuroko.

     "I'm back Akashi-kun" Kuroko said. As soon as Momoi heard his voice he moved a bit.

     She continued to listen to the conversation in between Akashi and someone. Her senses are to dull to tell her that someone is interacting normally in front of Akashi. Until the person gives her a reconnection. Finally she notices and thinks. _'Tetsu-kun is here, Tetsu-kun can save me'_ Momoi calls out for help but was quickly turned down by words she never thought she would hear. Along with another cut on her face. She ignored the pain and stopped screaming altogether. But it was Kuroko's words that made her loose all hope. And not the pain.

     _'No way, this can't be real, thus is all a dream. It has to be. I'm really tired for some reason. If this is a dream then maybe I can wake up later. I'm going to sleep'_   With that Momoi closed her eyes giving up, and never waking again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, This chapter was much longer than I expected. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Till next time.


	6. A Willing Vicitm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news I'm not dead. I'm sorry I disappeared for like a month, no maybe more...........  
> This chapter took so much longer than I had ever imagined. It's like an on and off of inspirations; and real life also played a time consuming factor.  
> I mean, if you consider re watching 'Bleach' on a binge again. You know the anime? Anyone else a fan? Besides me? Hahhhh...  
> I'm disappointed in myself.......................................（￣□￣；)
> 
> So the Momoi and Ogiwara arc is finally over and now Akakuro is finally after Furihata! The beginning might make you cringe, because I don't know how to write AkaFuri interactions. So they might seem a bit OOC. Or am I the only one who find this hard?  Yep, probably just me.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy this chapter... no maybe not. Because there really isn't much going on.............  
> So um, write to you at the end.
> 
> Also Furihata uses 'kun' for Kuroko right?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke.

     It was a chilly afternoon, Akashi and Kuroko are sitting in a private room of a café, the room was rather large, meant more at least three more people but Akashi reserved it just for both of them. They ordered a cup of coffee for each, along with various flavors of cake and macaroons. It was just a small celebration they decided to do, even if it was small just spending time together was enough for them. But it was not as if they were there only for fun, the couple had finally decided to play with their next hindrance.

     "Ne, Akashi-kun, what should we do?" Kuroko quietly asked. "What method should we use this time?" Kuroko had a vanilla cake in his hands as he sat by his lover shoulder to shoulder.

     "Why don't we just watch and let it play out by itself, it more fun that way, no?" Akashi answered with a kiss near the mouth of his lover.

     "Hmmm" Kuroko hummed while thinking of what Akashi said. "But I don't want it to like the first time. I want to watch every move you make and I want you to watch mine….. He has a puppy love for you Akashi-kun." Kuroko said still focusing on the vanilla cake.

     "I know, my love. And that puppy love of his will be his downfall." Akashi chuckled. "What did he ask you?"

     "He said he want to meet you in person, and confess to you" Kuroko answered as he place the empty cake plate on the table as he turned to face his lover. "What will you do? Akashi-kun?"

     "Heh, Let's see." Akashi replied with a dark smile on his face.

* * *

     Furihata was standing in front of the train station eagerly waiting for someone. He took out his flip phone and furrowed his eyebrows in worry and confusion.

 _'Kuroko said to meet here at 1200, but it's already been ten minutes, I wonder if something happened.'_ Furihata thought to himself as he looked at the time. Because of his nervousness he was completely oblivious to know that the person he was waiting for was standing next to him.

     "Furihata-kun" Kuroko said louder.

     "GAHH!" He shouted with a slight arc of his back as his named was called. "Ku-kuroko-kun, please don't do that"

     "Sorry" Kuroko quickly apologized. "I also apologize for being late. I had a errand to run, it took me longer than I thought it would."

     "I-it's okay, I'm sorry to make you come out" Furihata replied. "So, u-um"

     "Yes, Akashi-kun said to meet where the Kiseki no Seidai use meet after basketball practice." Kuroko told him as he pulled out his phone to find the text message Akashi had sent him. When he did he showed it Furihata.

     "W-where the Kiseki no Sedai use to meet?" Furihata repeated.

     "Yes. Let's go" Kuroko said as started to walk in the direction and Furihata followed.

     "Um Kuroko-kun, about Akashi-kun he um" Furihata started to stutter in nervousness.

     "What about him?"

     "Can you tell me more? I'm starting to get a bit nervous about meeting him in person" Furihata asked.

     Kuroko thought for a minute. "I don't think that's fair Furihata-kun"

     "Um why?" He asked. Kuroko murmured something under his breath.

     "Um, Kuroko-kun? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, can you please repeat that?"

     "I believe it's unfair to Akashi-kun if you know his background, because he too knows nothing about you" Kuroko explained.

     "Right!" He quickly said. "I'm sorry, I asked something I shouldn't have"

     "No, it fine" He said. "By the way, Furihata-kun, I have something I want to ask you"

     "Yes?"

     "What attracted Akashi-kun to you in the first place" He bluntly asked, and the monotone voice made Furihata 's face flush red.

     "I-I, um am not very sure." He said scratching the back of his head. "But I, think it's because of his aura that attracted me to him."

 _'     Like a puppy to it's mother'_ Kuroko inwardly said to himself. "His aura?" He asked purposely sounding surprised.

     "Yes, I'm not sure why but, after marking him during the winter cup game, I just couldn't help but feel attracted to him" He calmly said.

      "I see," Kuroko answered _'Breaking you might be easier than I originally thought.'_ Kuroko thought to himself , as he continued leading Furihata. They remained quiet for the reaming walk.

* * *

     The two Seirin basketball club members finally arrived where the Rakuzan captain was waiting. He was standing there and can be seen eating a popsicle.

     "Akashi-kun" Kuroko called out to the redhead. Furihata was behind Kuroko starting to have second thoughts. Kuroko said that after the game at the Winter Cup Akashi returned to his old self, but he wonders if the Emperor is still inside the captain.

     "Good afternoon Kuroko" Akashi greeted him with a smile, "And good afternoon to you too, Furihata-kun" Furihata turned red.

     "You know my name?" He asked.

     "You marked me in the winter cup right?" Akashi said. Furihata nodded and his face still red. "Right, Kuroko what did you want to talk to me about? It's not everyday you ask me to come to Tokyo"

     "I apologize for that" Kuroko said.

     "No, it's alright. I wanted to come and meet catch up with everyone else anyways." Furihata watched the former teammates interact, it was as if he was watching two people in love. He feels as if he has no right to go into their world. Standing there, waiting for the conversation to be over made his chest tight.

     "...ta…..Furihata" Akashi called. Surprised at how close the redhead was to him, he quickly stepped back.

     "Y-y-y-y-yes?!" Furihata quickly said quickly stepping back, from the sudden closeness.

     "I didn't mean to startle you, we've been calling you for a while now. You seem to be lost in thought, are you alright?" Akashi asked, his face with a hint of worry.

     "Y-yes, I-I'm fine, T-thank you, no, s-s-sorry." Furihata was in a state between pure happiness and shyness. How the red haired captain talked to him even though he felt as if he did not belong here.

     "Kuroko, said that you wanted to tell me something, what is it?" Akashi asked looking Furihata straight in the eyes. Kuroko stood about one yard away from Akashi & Furihata observing the two. And looking at Furihata the closest. He watched his actions, his words, his facial expressions, finding anything that he can use in the future.

     "A-akashi-kkkkun" He emphasized the 'kun' part to show his nervousness. Akashi's eyes darkened at how the brown haired boy was already trying to be familiar to him. But he quickly reverted back before Furihata noticed anything. "I….I…..um, I l-like you.." He quietly said. Turning his head away, wondering what kind of answer he will get from the shorter person in front of him.

     "Ehhhh..?" Akashi smiled with obvious amusement.

     "So-, um. I just wanted to tell you that" He added on.

     "I see… Thank you for your feelings Furihata-kun. What do you want from here on out?" Akashi leaned closer to the brunette.

      "E-eh?"

     "You told me how you feel about me right? How do you want thing to go from here?"

     "I….I..I"

     "There is no need to be nervous, tell me what you want?"

     "Wi-will, you…. Pl-please…."

     "Yes?"

     "W-will, you please go out with me?" He said barely audible. Furihata closed his eyes afraid of being rejected only to slowly open them and see a soft smile on his face.

     "Yes"

 _'What a shallow illusion this will become'_ Kuroko thought as he watched the scene unfold.

* * *

     Furihata arrived home with a smile on his face and a flowery aura. Today will be a day he will never forget, Furihata can't contain how happy he was after his crush, now lover accepted his feelings.

     _'Is this how girls feel when they confess and their confessions are accepted?'_ He thought to himself. As soon as he got home and greeted his parents he immediately went to his room and lay down on his bed, hugging a body pillow.

     "Kouki! Come down for dinner" His mother called.

     "Alright" After calming himself down, he looked at himself in the mirror making sure his excitement won't how, or else his mother will be constantly teasing him about it. After reassuring he went down to see that his parents are already seated at the table, and a bowl of rice was in front of his seat.

     "Kouki, did something happen? You look more cheerful than usual" his mother asked looking at her son, who just froze up when she asked that.

     "Uh, umm"

     "I knew it! Something did happen!" She said, almost shouting. "Now, tell your mother all the details!" She was already up and about hugging his son from the head.

     "M-mom, not now please" Furihata begged, as his face reddened again. The porcelain rice bowl in his hands almost dropped onto the floor as he was being hugged.

     "Your face just makes me more curious; c'mon tell me" She said her son still in his arms.

     "Mirai, let go of our son. He obviously does not want to share." The father said as he began to eat the fish.

     "Don't be like that. I know you also want to know who this person is right?" She teased her husband, who stayed quite. Furihata smiled under his mother's arms and his phone rang notifying him of a text.

 

_**From:** Akashi Seijuro_

_**Subject:** Good Evening_

_**Message** : Good evening Furihata, I hope you made it home safely. I just arrived at my home. Have you eaten yet?_

 

     Furihata blushed as he read the first message, his lover sent. It made him unconsciously smile and prepared to text back until his mother took the phone away from his hands.

     "What's this?" She rhetorically asked. "You been getting more text messages lately, but I never seen you simile like that at one. I wonder who it is" She teased as she looked at the message ignoring her son's protest.

     "M-mon please don't" Furihata said trying to get his phone back.

     "Nope" She said raising it in the air. "Here catch" She threw the phone to her husband who caught clumsily at the same time stopping her son from advancing.

     "Please don't read it dad" Furihata said desperately trying to get out of his mother's grip but his mother won't budge.

     "Don't listen to him, Katsu ready what it says" She silently ordered with a sly smile on her face.

     "You're not giving me a choice are you?" Mirai nodded her head, and her husband sighed looking at the phone, looking at it first before reading it out loud. "Good evening Furihata, I hope you made it home safely. I just arrived at my home. Have you eaten yet?" He ended it by closing the flip phone.

     "So it is someone, quickly reply back and tell me all about it" Mirai took the phone back from Katsu and gave it to Furihata.

     "Mom" Furihata called as if he wanted her to stop. Getting the message she sighed in disappointment.

     "Alright, Alright. Mommy will stop" Mirai obediently sat down with a pout as she watched her son responded to the text.

 

_**To:** Akashi Seijuro_

_**Subject:** re; Good Evening_

_**Message:** Good evening Akashi-kun, I did come home safely did you? I just started to eat, what did you have for dinner today?_

 

     Furihata closed the phone with a smile ant started to eat, only to see an Lenny face of his mother and his father looked at him with interest. Furihata sank in his chair to start to eat dinner until another text came.

 

_**From:** Akashi Seijuro_

_**Subject:** re; re; Good Evening_

_**Message:** I'm glad to hear that. I should not disturb you on your family dinner any longer. I ate some sushi before returning home. I wish you sweet dreams tonight. Goodnight._

 

     Furihata respond to the text with a goodnight and finally closed, putting it aside in his pocket to eat dinner.

     "Furihata" His father called as he watched him.

     "Yes?"

     "I know you are now very happy to be in a relationship, and I support you. But please remember that you can't bring your cell phone out while we are eating." He calmly said.

     "Sorry dad. I won't do it again." he apologized.

     "Don't be so harsh on him, he's just overly excited; like you. You always use to cry about how your father won't let you text me at the dining room table and I would just laugh saying, you don't have to think of me twenty-four, seven, and you won't listen" Mirai recalled.

     "I still do" He smiled at her. Suddenly the older couple went into their own world, will Furihata finished his dinner and went back to him room to sleep.

* * *

 

"Welcome home young master" A butler greeted him, hearing another set of footsteps he looked again to see Kuroko with him. "And good evening to you as well, Kuroko-sama" Akashi nodded acknowledging him.

“Can you text this person and make it sound as if I’m his boyfriend?” Akashi asked as he handed the butler a silver colored phone. “Report to me what you said and what he texted back.”

“Of course.” He said bowing. “And if I may ask, what is the name of this person?”

“Furihata Kouki” Akashi half mindedly answered. “And, also have tea and light snacks prepared”

“As you wish” He bowed again, then making a signal to the maids as Akashi lead Kuroko inside to his room. As soon as they got into Akashi’s room, he immediately kissed Akashi passionately.

“Why so sudden?” The red hair asked as he kissed back.

“Do you not like it?” Kuroko asked parting his lips but just as quickly bring them together again.

“I never said that” He grinned.

“Then just sit there and let me clean you” Kuroko ordered with a hint of annoyance.

“But I did not touch him. At least not yet”

“His breath did……. He polluted the air around you, and you breathed it in. So I am just replace his waste” Kuroko explained threw their exchange of bodily fluids. Akashi did not say anything else and just sat there letting his boyfriend ‘clean’ him. After two more minutes of french kisses, Kuroko was satisfied and parted their lips; only a trail of mixed saliva connecting their mouths only to break as Kuroko sat up straight. Catching his breath, Akashi tured face to face with his lover.

“If that what you are going to do when I only talked to him, then what are you going to do if I touch him” Akashi asked with a sight tease.

“The same as I did with you now,” Kuroko answered.

“It’s quite rare to see you taking the dominant role.” Akashi touch Kuroko under his chin, lifting his head up, preparing to kiss him again. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Akashi groaned under his breath with annoyance. “Come in” He said.

“Excuse me, young master.” The maid said with a tray of snacks and tea. “Forgive me for disturbing you” She said as she place the items of the table. “Is there anything else you might need?”

“No,” He said dismissing her. She bowed and was about to leave until Akashi stopped her. “Also, make sure no one interrupts us from now on” he ordered. The maid bowed in obedience and replied with a understood then left closing the door leaving the redhead and the bluenette alone.

“Seijuro, how are you going to make it seem like a normal relationship?” Kuroko asked as he took a sip of the tea.

“I’ll have him lead.” Akashi calmly replied.

“But you hate it when, people lead you around”

“Don’t misunderstand Tetsuya. Kouki, probably does not know how a relationship works either. With that in mind, it can be easier to use him and make him act the way you want” Akashi replied.

“How are you going to do that?”

“The same way you did to your friend” He said looking into Kuroko’s eyes.

“I hope I also get to have some fun before you kill him” Kuroko bluntly said as he looked back.

“Of course you will. We decided to do this together after all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is not the best after a long disappearance, I'm sorry. I should just crawl in a hole and die of shame and guilt. I make the next chapter longer. I hope.  
> NO! I PROMISE I WILL! IT WILL ALSO BE UPDATED ON TIME...!


	7. Unexpected Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I kind of updated on time. In less then a month I guess? *sigh. I wish...  
> Sometimes I wish I was in school only had a one month summer break so I won't be to lazy to do anything  
> I really have to stop this monthly update or every two month update thing. I try every one and half week or every two weeks? I'll really try, but this time I can't promise anything.  
> -_-
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke.

     Usually whenever the Seirin basketball team did laps, Hyuuga was always running in front of his team, followed by Izuki, then Tsuchida, Mitobe, Kawahara, Fukuda, Furihata; Kagami is one meter behind them, and Kuroko is furthest away. This is how it was everyday, but today was an exception. The whole basketball team aside from Kuroko is distracted by one person, and his name is Furihata Kouki. The brunette boy who was always one of the last people to finish running was running side by side to their captain Hyuuga, and after a few minutes he was far ahead from the other members. HyUuga did not mind, in fact he was happy that Furihata seemed more enthusiastic than usual, it was just weird.

     Aside from running faster than he’d usually does the basketball club members were distracted by the flowery aura he gave off. It started with just beams of light as he arrived at in the locker rooms, but after receiving a text bumblebees and daisies were added in the mix of sun beams. The team did not really know how to react to this sudden change of attitude, so they just decide to leave him alone. That was the plan until Hyuuga can’t hold back his curiosity any longer, so he decided to as the people Furihata was closest to.

     “Hey doesn’t Furihata seem to be in a really good mood today?” Hyuuga asked the obvious to Kawahara, one of the freshmen trio, now second years.

     “Yes, he does”  Kawahara answered back. “In fact, he’s been like that all day”

     “But Furihata, seems to be in a even better mood compared to this morning” Fukuda added. “I wonder if it has anything to do with the text he got in the locker room earlier” They stayed in a few moments of silence thinking quietly to themselves.

     “He did not tell you?” A monotone voice suddenly said from behind, startling all of them.

     “GAHHHH!” They all yelled in unison.

     “Honestly, Kuroko! Stop that” The captain scolded as a vein popped out of his forehead, still knowing it’s futile because they will always be caught off guard by Kuroko’s low presence no matter how long they’ve been together.

     “I apologize, however I was here the whole time” The Seirin phantom, half heartedly apologized; but to them it still sounded like his usual monotone voice.

 _‘Of course you were'_ They thought.

     “He didn’t tell us what?” Fukuda quickly asked, changing the back to the original topic.

     “Furihata-kun pleaded me not to say anything, so you are going to have to asked him yourself” Kuroko softly replied. This only made them more curious but decided not to press any further knowing their phantom man’s stubborn and honest personality. The team managed to finish warm ups on time and now moving on to their actual basketball training. Kawahara and Fukuda used this chance to approach their friend with the curious glances and questions.  

     “Hey Furihata, you look like you’re in a good mood. Did something happen?” Fukuda asked, trying not to sound suspicious to him. He watched Furihata noticeably flinch at the question.

     “W-w-what do you mean” Furihata asked,  tried to sound clam as he responded but he was not able to keep himself composed.

     “Isn’t it obvious? You’ve been in a good mood all day.” Kawahara replied to the brunette hair teen.

     “I-I was?” He asked.

     “Yes” The two responded together in unison. With hopeful eyes at Furihata, obviously expecting an answer.

     “Um, c-can, can I tell you later?” He timidly asked. Furihata ’s friends shared one look at each other and agreeing with the same idea in mind.

     “Alright, let’s go to Maji after practice ” They continued practice looking forward to the news Furihata will share with them. Practice finally ended, and the trio is on their way to maji burger, in their booth Furihata silently and slowly explained the events that occurred and his friends to dumbfounded to speak.

     “An-and that’s why I would be in such a good mood” he ended nervously allowing them to process the information. It took a minute or two but as they snapped out of their trance, but when they did, Fukuda and Kawahara startled the whole fast food restaurant.

     “WHAT?!” They yelled in unison getting up from their seats.

     “YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HIM?” Fukuda asked.

     “HOW? WHEN? WHY?” Kawahara added

     “Shh- quiet down” Furihata pleaded. His two friends sat down in embarrassment at the attention his friends were attracting.

     “Right” They sat back down slightly embarrassed at the scene they caused.

     “Why didn’t you tell us?”

     “Well it’s because I knew that you would act this way, and that you might think I’m weird”

     “Isn’t everyone weird in the basketball club?” Kawahara asked. “I mean Hyuuga senpai is obsessed with Japanese warriors and battles, Izuki senpai makes puns whenever he has the chance”

     “Yeah, so next time talk to us alright?” Fukuda said, giving him a thumbs up. Furihata felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside him. He was relieved to have his friends on his side supporting him, and happy that they did not even question his sexuality, but instead the relationship. It made him reflexively smile.

     “Yeah, sorry” He said to them. “I did not know what I was thinking” Furihata said. They sat in silence for a few seconds until Fukuda remembered why they were here in the first place.

     “Hey, so what did the text say?”

     “What text?” Furihata asked obliviously.

     “You know, the one you got in the locker room, from Akashi-san probably.” Furihata ’s face flushed red, as soon as his friend mentioned that.

    “W-well, that, um, you see, Akashi-kun said if he can take me out on a date this Saturday.”

    “WHAT?” They reacted again. Furihata sighed to himself.

 _‘This_ _is going to be a long day’_  Furihata thought to himself.

* * *

 

    Furihata stretched his arms out while walking home, the stiffness in his muscles from all the training still did not disappear yet, and having the harsh works out for two years did not help either. The sun was already setting and it had a beautiful shade of orange, yellow, and even a bit of pink and purple mixed in.

    "Was sunsets always this beautiful?" Furihata thought out loud. _‘I wonder what Akashi is doing right now?’_ He watched the vibrant red that the sun made admiring it before he walked back home.

 

-TDOH-

   

     Akashi sat by the window of his room studying the shogi game in front of him. He was always fond of the game; it helped him relax, and useful as a hobby when he find himself bored. Akashi sat there, planning multiple moves and steps that went threw his head, a knock on the door and a call from his butler did not distract him from thinking. Instead Akashi acknowledged it.

     “Yes?” He said.

     “Young master ” The butler said as he opened the door, “ I apologize for interrupting your time, but your father had requested your presence”

     “When does he want to see me?,” Akashi asked.

     “As soon as possible” The butler said. But Akashi knew his father wanted to see him right away.

 _‘It’s probably going to be a quick conversation as it always has been’_ The Aakshi said.

 _‘Yeah, he really takes things too far’_ his alternate self respond.

     “Tell him I will go see him when I have the time”

     “Understood, How much time do you need?”

     “Hmmm, depending where this game will go, less than two hours” His butler stood in place or a few moments. “If it truly is important then the will request for me again” Akashi added responding to his butler’s obvious hesitance in doing so.

     “I understand,” He said with a bow and quietly closed the door leaving Akashi in solitude again. When he did, Akashi finally made a move on the shogi board.

     “How troublesome. I already told that old man, I don’t want to marry any whores” Akashi irked and his dual colored eyes narrowed dangerously. Moving another piece, the game continued as he promoted a lance[1]. After moving one calculated move after another one and a half hour passed leaving the one person game in a stalemate. Akashi sat in his seat still looking at the finished shogi game, before getting up and sighing to himself. “I really should just end his life now”

    Right after Akashi left his room and made his way to his father’s office. The mansion in Kyoto was different compared to the one in Tokyo. The one in Kyoto was more traditional style with shoji doors[2] with wood flooring, compared the western style with porcelain flooring in Tokyo. He quietly walked pass a indoor garden and arrived in from of a pair of large sliding doors, bigger than the rest. Preparing himself, Akashi puts on his usual mask he always shows and letting his other self take over. His ‘brother’  was always more controlled and calm compared to his alternate self.

     “May I come in?” Akashi said before opening the door.

     “Enter” Was all Masaomi said, not even looking up from his pile of papers. His voice stern and hard as it’s always been. Never showing affection or weakness to anyone even his own son and wife. Akashi slid the shoji door open and entered the room. “Took you long enough” He commented at Akashi’s presence.

     “Yes, I apologize for my lateness. I had some worked I needed to finish” He smoothly lied

     “Very well, I’ll let this slide this time but next time I expect you to be here when I need you” The older Akashi coldly responded to his heir.

     “Yes, it will not happen again.” Akashi only orally said, never using his body to openly submitting to his father.

     “Good, And I assume you had no trouble completing your assignments correct?.” It was a false courtesy to his son, only asking for the sake of it and Akashi knew that well.

     “Yes, I finished it with no trouble at all”

     “Good” The father repeated, finally putting down the sheets of documents, Masaomi looked at his son. “This coming break, we will be going back to Tokyo for a while. I have a business partner who would like to introduce you to his daughter. I do not expect you to court with her, but only to befriend her, and make a stable relationship.”

     “Very well” Akashi said. “Is that all you need me for?” He asked.

     “Yes, that is all”

     “I understand, may I take my leave?”

     “See yourself out” Masaomi said, before diving back into his pile of work. Akashi thanked his father who did not respond and carefully walking out of the sliding doors and back into the hallways. When he walked a distance far enough from his father’s quarters he let out a sigh.

 _‘Ridiculous, why do we have to waste our time on a company that is not even beneficial enough to court with. I swear that old man is even more useless now, than before mother passed’_ The inner Akashi said with a annoyed and cold tone.

 _‘At the very least it would not be as trouble to see Tetsuya now.’_ Outer Akashi reasoned.

 _‘I won’t denied that’_ the inner agreed. _‘And most of all, I would very much enjoying toying with the new piece in our game’_

 _‘I still disagree with the method, I mean, Aomine is still affected after Momoi-san  been ‘missing’ for weeks, and-”_  He was cut off by his other self.

_‘It had to be done, This was is the only way we can make sure Tetsuya is ours. Tetsuya did for us by killing off his childhood friend and when he did, I bet it had you loved him even more just liked me. Us killing Satsuki, is a mirror act of his. Making sure no one loved him than us. And now we’re doing the same with Kouki’_

_'I suppose I do feel relief after she passed.’_ The outer admitted.

 _‘See? It’s no problem. If I am crazy then you are crazy as well, we are one and the same. So don’t even think of feeling guilty when torturing Satsuki, because I know you enjoyed it as much as I did’_ His inner self finally finished speaking leaving the outer speechless.

     “Yeah, I guess I did” The twin ruby eyed Akashi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Shogi is not like chess, although they are similar, the rules are different. Like how in chess you can promote a pawn when you get to the last line into a queen or an rook or any other pieces you like, you can also promote pieces in shogi,The Promotion Zone in Shogi is the last three rows in front of you. Promotion is optional until you get to the last row with a pawn. Any piece but the King and Gold pieces can be prompted in to more powerful pieces when in the Promotion Zone. To promote, all you have to go is flip the piece over. So if I get any of this wrong I'm sorry, and if there are any shogi players out there, please verify if I am right or not.
> 
> [2]Shoji, not Shogi. Shoji are the sliding doors you see in traditional Japanese houses, but some people like to use them in modern style setting. They are basically made from wood and arranged in a frame style. The paper that covers it is called Shoji paper and it is made from a Japanese mulberry tree called Kozo or they can be made from shrubs called Mitsumata or Ganpi.
> 
>  
> 
> GAHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!! FURIHATA! HE IS NOT YOURS! AKASHI ONLY BELONGS TO KUROKO!!!! STOP THINKING SUCH PURE THOUGHTS!!!! THEY ARE NOT SUPOSE TO EXIST IN THIS TYPE OF GENRE! UGHHHHHHHHHHH. AND STILL DO YOU REALLY THINK A RELATIONSHIP WILL DEVELOP THAT QUICKLY? IT NOT EVEN BEEN A WEEK! AND EVEN IF IT IS THAT TYPE OF GENRE I DOUBT A GIRL WILL EVEN THINK SOMETHING THAT CHEESY.....
> 
> *Ahmen*  
> I apologize for my sudden outburst... Let's see, the ending note. ummm...... Right!  
> Since the last few chapters were pretty dark, I decided to fluff it up a bit well, not really, because I did just make the supposedly 'nice' Akashi pretty dark as well..... At least there is some fluff in it just like the tags right? RIGHT!?
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah...........hope you enjoy it. maybe not even in the slightest or so. I realllllyyyyy~ hope I will get the next chapter out in time.  
> WrItE tO YoU ThEn
> 
> P.S: I know this chapter is relatively short I make the next one longer with at least 3K words, and I know this I can do. I just really wanted to post this one today. Well. thank for reading. *Waving good bye.


	8. A Detective and his Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took such a long time. I was stuck at what to put in this chapter. I originally wanted it to focus on Furihata a bit more. BUT I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE! So I put this off for a few day then I tried again and can't think of anything again! Ughhhh It was really annoying and frustrating. But then it finally came to me, What didn't I write about yet? hah...haha..hahhhh hahh hhhahh it really funny.........  
> THE INVESTIGATION!!!!!! UGHHHHH. 
> 
> P.S Well this might not be worth the long months wait, and some probably lost interest already... so I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this. And please pay attention. There might or might not be any foreshadowing in this chapter! Happy reading.
> 
> *cries in corner.  
> P.P.S Let's pretended that the Japanese criminal justice system is the same in America. I know it isn't but I have not idea how there's work but this is a fanfiction so who cares.  
> _-_  
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko

     "Damm it! "A middle age man cured as he harshly swiped his arm over the table, letting papers scatter across the floor. "It's been over a month and we still haven't found any leads!" He slammed both of his arms on the table. "Damm it!" He cried again.

     "Furihata senpai, maybe you should take a break." A junior recommended, worried at his senior's state of mind. "You have been working nonstop for a days now"

     "Why should I stop?!" He angrily flashed back, "You can't have two people go missing in one month, You just can't! Ogiwara Shigehiro is missing for over a month now without any leads to where he is, and we are already being ridiculed by the media for it! We haven't even released any details of Momoi Satsuki's case to the public yet, there hasn't even been a trace of her as well! I'm sure there is someone behind this, I just know it, and I won't stop until I at the very least find one suspect!" Katsu was breathing harshly after his outburst.

     "And that is exactly why you should take a break" A man's voice spoke out, interrupting their conversation.

     "Captain...." Katsu said, greeting him.

     "Katsu san, I know you are very stressed out with this case, but you have to do your job as both a father and a detective" The superior calmly stated. "You yourself even said that the kidnapper might come after your son next, because he has some connections with the victims, there is also a possibility that he will come after him. For now take a break, and if you want to work that badly, keep your guard up, and see if you find anything suspicious in the neighborhood."

     "But captain-" Katsu tried to protest.

     "I won't take no for an answer, this is an order" He sternly said. Katsu was silent for a moment, thinking both the cons and pros.

     "Fine," He answered back finally reaching a conclusion. "Thank you for the time off and the opportunity to investigate the area" Katsu said with his head down and clenched fist. "I will come back in two days from now, will that be alright?

     "Yes, that will be fine" the captain confirmed.

     "Then I will take my leave now," Kasu left the office without another word.

     The captain let out a heavy sigh in relief. "I finally got him to take a break"

     "Kenta senpai, do you think Katsu senpai will be alright?"

     "I pray he will, or else this case will have no future" Kenta answered.

     "What do you mean?" He replied back confused.

     "Junichi kun, do you know why I gave Katsu san this case?" Koji asked.

     "No" He answered back.

     "I see," Kenta then closed with mouth, he had a concerned and hesitant look on his face, as if he was debating with himself. "How long have you been working with Katsu-san?"

     "I believe it almost been a year now" Kenta replied.

     "This is quite a personal story, but I believe you have the right to know" Kenta stated.

     "Know what?" The curious junior asked.

     "Furihata Katsu, was once kidnapped as a child." Junichi face morphed into shock, it had never even crossed his mind that his senior went threw such a traumatizing experience.

     "What?" was his initial response, it was probably everyone's. "Furihata senpai was?"

     "Yes, he was in the fourth grade at the time. School just ended and he was walking home alone, a man grabbed him from behind and threw him in a van, then his partners quickly pulled away. I do not know the details, but it seemed as if they caught the wrong kid, as soon as they realized it, they threw him in a park one week later bruised and gagged." Kenta finished with grim eyes.

     "Where the police ever able to find them?" Junichi nervously asked.

     "No, still to this day we still do not know who they are. There were many theories back then, an evil organization, human traffickers, mafia, blackmail was our best and safest guess. But without anything to pile up on, the case was dropped after two months"

     "No wonder Katsu senpai was working so hard" Junichi commented.

     "You see, as soon as he found out that two people went missing, he begged me to be put on this case. Katsu san was certain it was a kidnapping and I couldn't say no to him. I think he wanted it so badly because he wanted to make sure no one else will have to go thru what he went thru as a child." Silence ate the atmosphere as the two colleagues did not dare move, afraid the mood might become worse than it has been now, but in reality it won't.

     "So when you said that this case might have no future is because..." Kenta nodded believing that Junichi reached the right conclusion.

     "We might not have enough evidence to claim it was a kidnapping, but we were able to question some friends of the victims; we discovered that Ogiwara Shigehiro is a childhood friend of Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki was his middle school club manager who he also seems to be quite close with." He explains.

     "And this Kuroko Tetsuya is one of Katsu senpai son's friend?"

     "Yes, he is our best bet to come even remotely closer to finding where they are." There was another silence in the room. Kenta glanced at his wrist watch. "It might be a bit early but you can leave now if you'd like. You also have been working hard under Katsu san" Kenta said, then left the investigation room. "I will also take my leave soon"

     "Thank you very much Kenta senpai" Junichi thanked, Kenta nodded in response and walked out of the investigation office leaving Junichi alone, he watched Kenta thru the glass windows walking back to his own personal office and closing the curtains to it, letting out a long and deep sigh to himself.

     "How am I supposed to face Katsu senpai now?" he murmured.

* * *

     Kuroko walked out of the book store with a new novel in his hands. He always enjoyed books. It was one of his escapes, not only did literature provided him with pure entertainment, but it once brought a world of colourless grey to a beautiful world of color, and the most beautiful one was red. He walked across the busy street of Tokyo, when he turned to make a left, a man with brown hair and a black leather trench coat almost bumped into him.

     "Sorry, I did not see you there" He said. "Must be more stressed than I thought" He quietly mumbled to himself.

     "No, I apologize." Kuroko replied." I did not watch where I was going." He said in monotone. The man in front of him, took a closer look at the teen. He looked strangely familiar to someone, a teen with light blue hair and eyes.

     "Wait!" He called out to Kuroko, just before he started to leave.

     "Yes?"

     "Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?" He asked.

     "Yes, and who are you? How do you know me?" Kuroko replied to him with suspicion in his voice, but it was overlooked by the older male.

     "I am Furihata Katsu, My son's name is Kouki, he is a teammate of yours correct?" Katsu introduced. _'This is my chance!'_ He inwardly thought.

     "I see, then its very nice to meet you Furihata-san." Kuroko greeted, but this time he was on full alert. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

     "Yes there is," Katsu replied. "Do you have any time to spare now?"

     "Is something the matter?"

     "You see I am a detective and I would like to ask you some questions concerning the disappearance of your friends, will that be alright?"

     "But didn't you team already questioned us?"

     "Yes, but I would like to go into detail if that is alright."

     "Hmm, yes, I do have some time to spare." Kuroko notices that Katsu face immediately brightened up.

     "Alright, let's go somewhere more comfortable and sit down" He offered. Kuroko nodded and started following the older male. Moments later the teen and older male arrived at a fast food restaurant. "Would it be alright for me to start now?" He asked

     "Yes please do, I want to be of help in anyway in finding the culprit." Kuroko then inwardly laughed at the irony behind his words.

     "What is your relationship with Ogiwara Shigehiro?" He asked.

     "Shigehiro kun was my childhood friend, despite our differences we are very close"

     "I see.." He responded as he starts to jot information down in his notebook. "Does he have any enemies or if he did anything that would make someone hate him to a point that they would kill him?"

     "He was murdered?" Kuroko questioned. "Didn't the news say that he was just missing?"

     _'Shit, I slipped',_   Katsu cursed inwardly to himself. "N-no, that was not what I was trying to say but we would not rule out the possibility."

     "The my answer is no. Shigehiro kun would never do something to make others hate him. He is a very kind person and I doubt anyone would hate him" He sternly responded giving his voice an obvious emotion of anger and annoyance. 

    "I apologize. I never meant it that way" Katsu quickly said trying to calm Kuroko down.

    Kuroko then lowered his voice and purposely looked away. "No, I should apologize for my outburst" 

    "I know you are going thru a very hard time now, losing one of your close friends but please." Kuroko only nodded as he kept his head down in response, giving the detective an impression of sadness and grief. "Have you noticed anyone suspicious that following any of your friends around?"

   "No, I haven't noticed anyone of sort." Kuroko replied.

   "Very well," There was a small pause before Katsu moved to his next question. "How long has it been since you been in contact with Momoi Satsuki san?" Kuroko can hear the hesitance in his voice. 

   "Now that I think about it, it has been a while since." Kuroko replied.

   "When was the last time you two talked?" He quickly asked.

   "Last month"

    _'That was when she was reported missing by her parents'_ The detective thought. "I understand, was it because you were busy tanning for the inter high tournaments?"

    "Yes," Kuroko responded. "If I may, why did you ask me about her?" Kuroko asked faking ignorance.

    "She was also reported missing a month ago by her parents" Katsu regretted his answer as soon as it came out of his mouth.

    "Momoi san is....?" His eyes widened. "Why? Why hasn't the new said anything yet? Why are you telling me this now? Why?" Kuroko kept asking. Katsu gave no answer in response.

     "I'm sorry." The older man replied.

    "I'll be taking my leave now." Kuroko said getting up. "I believe I've taken up enough of your time for the day." Kuroko said.

     "No, I should be thanking you." Katsu said. "You've help more than you think" 

     "I see, thank you Furihata san. Please return home safely."

     "You as well" He replied as he watched Kuroko walked out of the restaurant. "I messed up," Katsu said out loud.

* * *

 

    "I'm home" He said to no one in particular, it was a habit that he has yet to break. Kuroko was used to living alone by now. After his parents died in a car crash he was sent to live with his grandmother, and she soon deceased a year ago in his second year of high school from illness. _Humans live to die;_ it was one of the few philosophies that Kuroko believed was true. They would all die one day, no matter the cause. It would either be sooner or later; no one was an exception to the rule, weather it be him, Seijuro, the police, no one. Kuroko placed his newly purchased book on the table of the empty living room and sat down on the couch before he pulled out his phone to text his lover.

 

_**To:** Seijuro_

_**Subject:** N/A_

_**Message:** Something interesting happened._

 

Almost instantly, Kuroko received a reply.

 

 _**From:** _ _Seijuro_

 _ **Re: Subject:**_ _N/A_

 _**Message:** _ _What might it be?_

 

 _ **To:**_ _Seijuro_

 _ **Re; Re; Subject:**_ _N/A_

 _**Message:** _ _By coincidence, I met Furihata kun 's Father._

_He said that he is a detective working on Ogiwara kun and Momoi san disappearance case,_

_And that he wanted to ask me some questions ._

 

 _**From:** _ _Seijuro_

 _**Re; Re; Re; Subject:** _ _N/A_

 _**Message:** _ _This is quite interesting, Tetsuya,_

_He may prove himself to be useful in the future_

 

 _**To:** _ _Seijuro_

 _**Re; Re; Re; Re: Subject:** _ _N/A_

 _**Message:** _ _I fail to see how_

 

 _**From:** _ _Seijuro_

 _**Re; Re; Re; Re; Re: Subject:** _ _N/A_

 _**Message:** _ _You'll soon see, my sweet Tetsuya_

 

 _**To:** _ _Seijuro_

 _**Re; Re; Re; Re; Re: Subject:** _ _N/A_

 _ **Message:**_ _Alright, I'll trust you like I always do._

 

 _ **From:**_ _Seijuro_

 _**Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Subject:** _ _N/A_

_**Message:** L_ _et's take slow this time. If someone else among our friends 'disappears',_

_It would be rather annoying if they start questioning us again._

    

      Kuroko then sent a final goodbye and I love you message before showering and preparing dinner for himself. Finally Kuroko opened the book out of it's wrapper to read. The book revolves around a young orphan boy who slowly discovers the nature of the world, both in cruel and the beautiful. In the end the boy was given a choice, whether he wishes to live in it or not. The author never really gave the reader an explanation of what he chose, but Kuroko had a pretty good idea what the boy chose. With a sigh Kuroko closed the book, and looked at the time, four hours had passed and it already close to midnight.

    "I should rest for the day" 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we had new characters introduced as OCs. And one well an older one been reintroduced back to the story, well kind of. so here is the list.  
> _  
> Katsu- To 95% percent of the people who forgot this person he is Furihata's dad and makes his first appearance in chapter 6 "A Willing Victim" (Still don't why I named it that. He not "willing" Just fooled into it right?)
> 
> Kenta- Katsu's superior. Law and order anyone? That's why Katsu calls him captain.
> 
> Junichi- Katsu's junior who has been working with Katsu for almost a year.
> 
> Comments and ideas are greatly appreciated ^^(you guy had seen these before but it true!! it really is!!)  
> Pease don't hesitate to leave any idea or suggestions you might have because I am only one brain and it a really stupid one.


End file.
